LeRoy and Fang: Remake
by Mystical Raven
Summary: A stranger arrives back to the Island, a dark secret and a sinsiter plot involving the holder of a powerful demon. Something is going on with Fang, she isn't right. The Famous Angel Sisters will be in the story. Summary will change, but for now, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a remake I didn't realize until now, just how old this story is. I hope to be as good as my cousin, I invented the characters and she wrote the stories. I hope you like the story and read and review it. Please.**

 **Someone's POV**

There's a soft smile, with lovely eyes and a voice that says, "Hey there."

It skips…...it always skips…..

The scene changes, the air was hot…..

I could barely breathe…..it felt like ash was pouring into my lungs…..

"Hold on…." My voice crackles…..

A figure was huddled into a ball, hugging itself.

"Just….just GET AWAY FROM ME!" It yelled.

"Please just let me-"

The figure was breathing heavily, like it was scared, " I can't control it...I can't stop it!"

"But...she meant nothing to me, please just stop this!"

There was a pause….the flames felt hotter than ever….

Then with a roar, " I CAN'T!"

I was caught in it…my skin melting off….

End of dream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up, my scream erupted through the cells. Everyone started yelling...

"You GACHBURG!"

"Again!"

My ears twitched, the guards are coming, I looked down…..covering up my legs….the large metallic door opened.

Guard one yelled at the others, "Alright, alright, settle down."

"Prisoner 6226, what's wrong?" Guard two asked

I tried to laugh with ease, "Oh nothing, just a bad dream...ha ha."

I watched closely as the guards left, the first one swiped the door, causing the door to close. I removed the blanket, with a sigh, looking down…..I jumped through the bed, and walking towards the mirror that hang in my cell. Turning on the sink with a button and washing my face with a heavy sigh.

I lit a zoranic cigarette by using the light from my cell, I don't care if they are watching, I really needed it.

"That same damn dream." I thought to myself, every night….that's all I seem to dream. I don't even know what it means….or why the hell do I keep having that same damn dream. I can practically feel the heat….it was always so strange…

I took a puff and exhaled through my mouth into the air.

It was so strange that the dream….but for some reason...I felt this….

I rubbed my stomach….

I felt this strong hunger…..

It must be because of Hamsterviel….after all..it started because of him...

With that...the door opened and the two guards from before came in.

"C'mon Prisoner 6226, it's time." The guards had their probes and I let them placed their power inhibitor cuffs around my wrists.

"C'mon guys, there's no need for this, I promise I'll believe, "I joked as I was pushed outside my cell and thorough the long halls. They put me in small room...

"Here again?" I looked back at them.

"Just shut up and sit down!" The first Guard pushed me, he slammed my head down on the table...

Normal POV

A suddenly grin appeared on the Prisoner's face, his eyes suddenly glowed this eerie bright yellow color as he looked up at the guard with a side glance

"My...Your Soul looks tasty enough to eat, " His voice...sounded like a whisper but it was loud enough for only the first guard to hear. The voice was so calm but oozed with a scary warning, "Let's not be rough now."

The first guard gulped as he seemed like he wasn't able to look away...he started gasping..until...

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" The second guard smacked him square in his side brow. The trance was broken...Prisoner 6226 rubbed his head.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?" He asked, looking at them, his eyes were back to their black color.

The Grand Councilwoman sat at her desk, she pushed a button and as I hologram screened came up…..

"Contact Captain Quartz." She ordered.

"Calling...Calling….Captain Quartz is online." The Female computer voice said. The screen showed a rock monster alien on the screen.

"Grand Councilwoman, How-"

She held up her hand as a polite gesture to interrupting him, then she said, "Has he cracked yet?"

"Negative."

"Captain Quartz, the situation is getting dire. You must make him speak. I shouldn't explain to you how dire this situation is...A whole planet...No...the Universe is in peril."

"Then….do I have your permission?" His voice seemed to hinted towards something.

"I really do distaste violence….but...we have no choice...Push him….but don't kill him...we need to know where Hamsterwheel and those clones are." She hang up, gasping as if that decision nearly took her breath away. Her assistant gave her some bicarbonated sodium and she gladly took a slip.

"My Lady, with all do respect, it can't be that serious. I know this Hamsterviel is dangerous but his species aren't-"

"You don't know the gravity of this situation, about 625 LeRoys have disappeared and the only one who controls them has escaped as well….not only that You didn't see what I saw…Prisoner 6226 has to talk.

A figure was looking through an object...looking at the asteriod prison, it lifted its hand and...focusing on the power cell of the prison.


	2. Back on Earth

**Back on Earth**

Lilo and Victoria were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Pyro and Amma (another kid experiment).

"They should be here any minute." Lilo sighed, just then, two adorable experiments entered into the room, one the famous Pyrokinetic 627 and 420 (who was created by Jumba but he accidentally made her as a child then like the rest of the experiments.) She was able to create ammon for any weapon and help the enemy have endless supply of ammunition. She normally had a sarcastic attitude and a blank expression on her face, she had silver eyes with black fur and white streaks going across her body, like rings. Her brother was Arsenal, who treated her like his little sister, even though technically she was made before him.

"Hiya. "Pyro greeted as she climbed on the chair.

"Why am I being dragged here?" Amma slammed her hands on the table, but Lilo pour her a cup of Kolha Coffee. Amma begrudgingly accepts her big cup, grabbing it with her little claws and slipping, with a happy sigh.

"Jumba said to work on your social skills." Lilo said with a nod, then whispered to Victoria, "Be careful, Amma can be a little cranky without her morning coffee..or any time coffee.

Pyro looked at Lilo's poster and smiled, "You're gonna enter into the Hula Competition."

"Yep, against Mertle's team." Lilo announced.

"And we want you guys to be the other dancers. We need four on the team." Victoria continued.

"Sounds like fun. Right Amma?" Pyro clapped.

"Tons." Amma rolling her big silver eyes, while twisting a fork and turning it into a shiny bullet and taking another slip of her coffee.

"Alright, the competition is in March, so we have a few months to get ready. It's going to be a tight fit, between me and Lilo's magic training, Amma's job at the Department of Weaponr-"

"I'm not working there." Amma slammed her cup on the table, she crossed her arms, "Apparently my peaceful big brother doesn't think I should be making ammo. Just because he found that nirvana crap, now he wants me to be peace loving hippie too!" Amma growled.

"Oh no...well I guess I could try and find another true place that you can belong." Lilo commented.

"Big Brothers." She scoffed under her breath.

"I don't know, my big brothers are pretty nice." Pyro commented, just then that's when Stitch entered, "Speaking of which, hiya Stitch."

"Oh...Hi." Stitch yawned, going to the fridge, he patted Pyro on the head, who chuckled.

"But My big Sis Rogue gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Hey Stitch, you don't have to worry about my Hula team now. Nani didn't want Stitch to be in my hula team this year."

Stitch pouted, "And I was really working on my swing too. Bossy Nani, but good news Lilo, she says I can at least escort you there. At least."

"Right on."

"As long as Virgil and Rogue come along." His ears leaned back in disappointment, "I mean, how hard is it to have a little faith in me. Plus….don't tell her this, but Rogue get's on my nerves. I know I shouldn't hit girls, but she just annoys me the wrong way. I don't even know why."

Pyro covered her mouth, laughing even harder…

"What?"

"Oh nuthin'" Pyro just continued her chuckle.

"Alright, back to business, I do have one question, should we add another person on the team?" Victoria asked, "We could use another cuteness bombshell on the team."

"Well, but who? We already asked our classmates, they said no." Lilo answered.

"What about 'the experiments'?" Victoria asked.

Amma slipped her coffee, "What about us?"

"Well you two are very cute-"

"That's true!" Pyro smiled with those big eyes, "Mummy says I'm the cutest one yet."

"I don't know if Jumba could be called Mummy, that's plain creepy." Stitch shivered at the thought of Jumba in an apron and baking cake.

"The fat man's not my Mummy, Mummy is- Oh Teddy..."Pyro placed an ear in front of the doll's mouth, "Oh Teddy, you're very mouth. Teddy thinks we could use one of the Demon experiments. Smart idea Teddy."

"Demon Experiements?" Victoria shrugged her shoulders, looking at Lilo, "Did I miss something?"

"Jumbo created experiments that are like actually demons." She explained.

"Cool, like actually demons. Maybe they could hex the others...No, we should really win this fear in square shouldn't we?"

"Yep, Hmmmm...I don't know...I don't really know them too well, the demons sort of keep to themselves. There's Waterita, but she's still a baby."

"Oh...No...Rocky jr is a baby too. The Dark Demon one is too unstable and a boy."

"Wendy." Amma commented, slipping and sighing in relief at her coffee.

"Oh yeah...Wendy...Wendy can talk...I don't really remember her too much-"Lilo was interrupted by a loud slam.

With a flash of pink hair, the human form of Angel came dashing into the kitchen, "FANG! ARE YOU HERE! OH...sorry hey Lilo...I'm sorry for being rude but have you seen Fang?"

Everyone including Stitch shook their heads.

"Oh...I just don't know what to do...I looked all over the island for her, I hope she's ok. Oh...Fang, what a time to go missing." Angel looked so nervous, her pinky nail in her mouth like she was going to bite it, "I'll just have to look around other places...*sighs* But I don't even know where to start."

 **(The human form of Angel is a 18 year old looking girl, she had long slender arms and legs and at the height of 5'7. She had pale clear lovely skin, long pink hair, that was tied back into a pontail with a bow, because of her antennas in her experiment form, two long strands stuck out and went down her back like the rest of her hair. She had a pink heart shape birthmark on her left cheek. Her theme were hearts and roses, wearing a bright pink halter top, black skirt with a red belt around the waist, red sandals with laces that tied around her legs with roses on the sandals.) She had a lovely shade of pinkish red color eyes, despite her slender figure, she had quite a large bust, at least C cup.**

"We could help." Lilo offered.

"Ah...thanks but sorry using the magical portal isn't good to use yet, plus I don't think your sisters or brother...or parents would approve of Magical Teleportation, plus it'll take a month just to learn how to do it. Oh Fangie...Where are you?"

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Well...*sighs* You'll find out soon enough...well at least Victoria and Lilo...The Grand Magic Council want to lock Fang up." Angel looked about ready to cry.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the top of their voices, except for Amma.

"More coffee please." Amma held her cup up.


	3. Prison Break

**Note: I don't own any songs**

Lilo slammed her hands on the table, "What do you mean they want to lock her up? What did Fang ever do? Who is this Council person anyways?"

"The Grand Magic Council is like a big deal, they're like judges and stuff, in charge of magical laws and that kind of thing. They're word is law, there's like eight in total."

"Oh, but why Fang?! Fang is part of our ohana. They can't take her away." Lilo cried out.

"Stella is trying so hard to convince them, but if Fang was there, maybe she could show them how in control she is." Angel seemed like she was talking herself, but she snapped out of it, about ready to burst into tears.

"Hey...Hey...Calm down Babe." Stitch patted her on his lower back.

"The thing is...I think it might be for the best...Fang has been acting so differently since that whole...LeRoy attack thing. She's even worse than before...and her eyes...that look in her eyes..." Angel rubbed her arm, which had a small dark purplish bruise, "I would sing my reversal song, that seems to help or it use to. Oh I wish Mom and Daddy were here."

"Mom...Daddy?" Stitch tilted his head.

Angel covered her mouth like she spilled something, "Oh I really wasted your time already. If Fang should show up, please tell her to come back home, please."

"No wait, we could search the island again and ask the other experiments, you and Stitch could use that magical portal thingy. It's ok for Stitch right?" Lilo asked.

"Well, my magic should protect him, but you'll have to stay in your experiment form until we get there." Angel laughed, she happily picked him up and laid him against her chest, "Awwww...I forget how cute you are, Stitchie Bear. Thanks girls really."

"Don't worry, Fang is part of our big ohana. I'm sure she's ok." Lilo nodded.

 **Someone's POV**

I was just staring at the small Holographic projector (It's the shape of a small disk), I wondering what's this...I think its a concert. I have to admit, I was kinda impressed, some of those girls...looked...delicious...especially that one with long, black hair and those haunting white eyes.

A girl with green hair just back flips and stands up pride, the announcer says, "We're here in Xandu where another stellar, outstanding performance by the -'s sisters, -. has just taken place. This concert is amazing."

Another girl walked onto the stage...Now she got my attention, I exhaled smoke...there was this strange energy I was feeling from this image...and it was just from an image. It was hard to describe, a burning sensation that could almost be described as inspirational. It was nothing I've ever felt before...I could just imagine how seeing her in person might affect my...appetite. I licked my lips just thinking about how she would taste.

She looked on stage around, her eyes looked towards mines...they turned strangely light blue...

I gasped in ecstasy at those eyes...the color was like pure fire, a cold fire.

I know this is just a rerun, but the way she was looking, it was like right at me...

She licked her upper lips, rolling her chest and the motion going down her stomach, to her legs, rubbing her hands on her inner thighs and she lowered herself to the ground.

 **"Rah!**

Her eyes flashed blue as she licked the palm of hand all the way to her middle finger, sucking on it and as the music started, she stomped her boot on the stage.

 **(Rah!) I have a heart, I swear I do**  
 **But just not baby when it comes to you**

 **I get so hungry when you say you love me!"**

I barely even noticed until...that giant rock bastard slammed the projector right in front of me, he barked, "Who left this here? This is a prisoner!"

The guards shivered, the sweet and salty taste of their fear almost wet my appetite, I puffed the smoke from my cigarette into the rock man's face, "Relax Chief, I told 'em if I didn't have something to distract me, I would break every bone in their bodies...they happily...obliged." I joked as he coughed.

He slammed his hands right in front of me, as if to intimidate me, "You Piece of Gadnam, you may be able to intimidate these weaklings, but I'm not so easily scared. You'll tell me where's Hamsterwheel or crumpled you into a pile of worthless-"

I exhaled another poof into his face, his rage...is so spicy hot...like liquid Befung Peppered steak.

"WHY PIECE OF SHIZNAC!"

It happened so fast, I was slammed against the wall, my arm pulled backwards and the rest of my body pushed into the stone wall.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME! HAMSTERWHEEL IS ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINALS IN THE GALAXY! YOU'LL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND STOP PLAYING GAMES OR I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF! YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF LIFE!"

I couldn't help but almost laugh, but I held it in and just cried out.

"OH...ow...this hurts! Ouch!" I cried out.

"Good, now that the stimulus of pain has been introduced, you'll behave." He pulled me from the wall and threw me into my chair. He pisses me off...he made me drop my last cigarette. I licked the blood from the corner of my mouth...

"Now then...you'll tell me what I need to know. If the information you provide is accurate and leads to an arrest, the Galatic Council will be...most rewarding."

"Mmmmmmm, I'll have to think about it."

"NO THINKING ABOUT IT!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "This isn't a game, lives are at risk. Those 625 - clones, where are they?"

"Well, how the hell should I know, I woke up...and they were gone...and he was standing in front of me."I shrugged my shoulders.

"That is not a good answer."

"Look, I'm trying but...ya know...my memory isn't the best without a 'reward'."

He scoffed, nodding to the guard who came up, pulling out a pack of Neon Cigarettes and placed one on the table, the fool was still shivering.

"Oh the Neon ones, brand new...security must get paid good around here." I joked, the other could barely lit it with all that shaking he was doing. I sighed in relief at how smooth it went down, "Oh yeah, these are good. Maybe I could take the whole pack?"

"Are you playing around?" The guard tried to sound brave but his grip was shaken.

"Answer my question, where is Hamsterwheel?"

 **Normal POV**

The figure took a big puff, he suddenly winced, holding his ear.

"What What's wrong?" The Captain asked.

The Prisoner chuckled a little, "That little rat keeps yelling in my ear, saying his name is Hamsterviel." He just confessed.

The guards and the captain looked pale and confused...but their minds slowly realized what he just said.

There was a large explosion, that rocked the whole asteroid prison, the power shut off and the emergency red lights beamed on. The Prisoner stood on top of the table, his eyes glowing yellow..."SHOOT 'IM!" The captain roared, as the guards pointed their blaster roads at him and fired, but the energy blasts phased right through him, the captain seemed shocked. The Prisoner took one step and his hands grabbing the guards' necks, slamming them into the walls, which cracked under the pressure.

"Oops...that was just a reflex...Hamsterviel didn't want me to show anyone that. Sorry." He crushed their necks as if they were paper that he was just crumbling up and tossing to the side.

The cannons popped up from the ceiling, locking on the Prisoner's DNA and fired at him. He backflipped, dodging the plasma and pulling the table up, using it to block the plasma shoots. He stomped the leg off, it flipped up into his hands and he threw it with all his might, causing one to explode. The other one shot him in his left arm, he dropped the table, wincing in pain.

"Kwessta." He cursed, it shot again and he jumped back on the wall, hoping from side to side until he could roll back into one of the guards' blaster rods and threw it at the last plasma cannon. He was about to walk out when he was blasted in the back.

"You...You're a monster." The captain seemed enraged...but with a hint of fear, "I don't care what the Grand Council Woman said, you're an animal that needs to be put down!"

"Oh..."His eyes glowed yellow as he slowly stood up, licking his lips, "You really should've just stayed down. I almost forgot all about you...and just...how...hungry I am."

His voice sounded so different, as his eyes glowed brightly, there was a dark coldness that seem to swirl around the room...the captain fired several shots but they just went right through him. The Prisoner's figure seemed to grow as shadows from the two guards... they seemed twisted as they wrapped around him.

"What...what the hell are you?!" The Captain cried out, he fired several shots but they were no effect.

He continued to fired as he ran out of the room, he ran down the hallway, screaming, "Seal the SECURITY DOOR! NOW! NOW!" The large rock like alien slid under the door as it started to close, but no sooner did that last latch was about to lock...a pair of black claws gripped at the bottom...a tentacle reached from underneath and pulled a guard underneath the door.

"Impossible!" The captain shivered as the door was giving way to this 'monster's strength, "Fire...FIRE!" He commanded the guards to shoot as the figure slides under the door. It let out a roar, the emergency alarm beeping and the lights flashing as plasma guns being fired were destroyed...guards were being threw around like dolls until only one was left, the Captain.

He whimpered as he was still firing until he ran out of shoots, he even threw the gun at it. The figure shrunk back down to size, revealing to be the Prisoner once more...

"What...just what the hell are -"

Suddenly the captain's mouth was covered tightly by the Prisoner's bloodied hand.

"Shhhhh...let's not spoil my appetite, I tend to *licking his lips with a slurpy sound* irritated when I don't eat for such a long time," His free hand went gently down the captain's rocky cheek, "That is such a turn on, I don't know why...but that look of fear...confusion...it really gets my juices flowing. You're wondering what I'm going to do to you...well...I'm going to let you scream." He chuckled, removing his hand and clenching his neck, letting his eyes glowed a bright yellow color as he ripped part of the Captain's uniform, his face came close to his neck as his fangs extended...

All you could hear is a ripping sound as the Captain screamed.

The prisoner walked towards the escape pods without any trouble...covered in brown blood.

He yawned as he entered into a blue police cruiser.

"You took too long," Hamsterviel screamed through the ear piece. The Prisoner removed it and placed it on the hologram projector.

"I had to tied up some lose ends...I think...I don't really remember-"

"Enough talking back, as if I care. Report to me this instant, my new partner has a new assignment for you."

"Yeah...and think him for the **magical** ear orb that you shoved into my ear." The Prisoner said with a hint of sarcasm, taking off.

"Oh you're very welcome," Hamsterviel answered, into getting the sarcastic hint, "Now hurry up!"

The Prisoner sighs again, "Damn it, pain in the ass little rodent." He sighed, going into hyper speed, not resisting pulling out the neon cigarettes, but the holographic projector fell out, turning itself on and freeze framing onto the dancing girl who seemed to look straight at him. His eyes flowed yellow as he inhaled the smoke.

Across the Galaxy, a figure's eyes suddenly shot opened...the color of the coldest icy fiery blue ever.

 **I hope this wasn't too much. Please read and review.**


	4. Another chance

**All right, this is how I'm going to do it, every time I upload a PPGZ story, A Leroy and Fang upload will be close behind. That way I won't keep you guys waiting for too long.**

 **Normal POV**

A white koala looking experiment with wings was shivering in a tree as another bright yellow koala looking experiment stood at the trunk.

"C'mon My Dumpling, don't make this difficult *giggle* Just a little kiss." The bright yellow one looked up innocently at the other one, "Playing hard to get is only gonna make this more fun, My Winged Dumpling."

"How many times do I have tea tell ya, I ain't playin'?! Go eat someone else, ya psycho?" He cried out.

 **This was Experiment 524, or Sky as Lilo named him, because of his wings and that he could control birds or any creature that flies if he was on an alien planet and his secondary ability was manipulating weather to a certain degree. Sky was the first born twin of the Demon Experiment Cloud, named by Lilo who ran out of names that day, but unlike the rest of his siblings, his twin younger brother, Slade and baby sis, he isn't a demon...he is actually a magic user experiment.**

 **In his experiment form: he had round sky blue eyes surrounded by gray fur and a gray stomach and the rest of his body was snow white, but he did have a few gray patches of fur on his body that appeared once in a while. His feathers were white and sparkling dark blue.**

 **The Bright yellow experiment was Sunny and the daughter of the infamous Light Demon Experiement Irial (Sol) and was also a Light Demon. Experiment 544, design to blind any spaceships and sneak attacks any any that's be blinded, out of all the demonic experiments, her family was the most lethal. She changed her body to the koala looking experiments, her fur was bright yellow, but around her round, almond eyes were white like eyes shadow. Her eyes were dark red, her ears laid down to the side of her face, and her tentacles (short and spiky) stopped at her neck. She had black tattooes all over her arms, they were rings and in those rings were small designs...of faces...of her victims.**

She squealed happily as her claws dug into the tree's trunk and she started to pull it down with ease, her voice said different, her sweet voice mixed with a raspy deeper voice spoke at the same time, "Now now Dumpling, it's not good to make a girl waiting, especially when you look beyond appetizing." She licked her lips, her eyes blinked sideways as her excitement let her disguise falter a bit.

He squeaked and was about to fly off when her left hand became a tentacle and grabbed in mid air. Her tentacle was slithering back, pulling the him back to.

"Oh Dumpling don't run away, I promise I'll be gentle. I just want to make you mine...all mine." She licked her lips.

"SUNNY! LET GO!" He cried out, digging his claws onto a tree root, but she just dragged the tree trunk along with him. He held at his hand at her and a magical symbol of clouds appeared and shooting snow at her; but Sunny just shine a little, melting the snow right off her.

"You're too cute and hot to give me the cold shoulder now." She dusted off the remaining snow from her shoulders...with both hands, she grasped realizing her mistake...she let go...Sky ran off as fast as he could, flapping his wings to add to the speed.

Sunny pouted but then she sighed lovingly with hearts hovering over her head, "Oh that's my Dumpling, he so clever. I'll getyou yet." She chased after him.

Sky was flapping harder, once he was in the sky, Sunny can't get him. The stalker experiment was getting closer and closer, as her obsessed love was giving her the speed to catch up.

"Oh Sky, Angel dumpling PIE! I LOVE YOU!" She giggled with hearts in her eyes. Her arms formed into tentacles, stretching out to catch him. He flipped out of their reach, flying backwards and freezing them with his sky magic, all her had to do was break through the branches, and he was free...but he was still grabbed from underneath and slammed to the ground.

"Wha?"

"That was clever My Angel food cake, but you forgot my other tentacle." Sunny laughed madly, her sweet voice and demonic deep voice talking at the same time again. Sky gasped as he saw that Sunny's legs merged together, into a long slimy tail...another tentacle. Her tail wrapped around him up to his neck.

"LET ME GO!"

She leaned up over him, "Oh Angel Food cake, you know I can't...and look what you made me do. You made me almost let go of my disguise and you know how competitive I can be with games." She pouted, "Now I have to try and change back...but that can be afterwards..." She chuckled, fluttering her eyelashes, giving him a lick on the cheek, savoring the taste.

"Delicious...and just so darling cute ta boot. Time for that kiss dumpling." She started puckering her lips and leaning in for a kiss.

"HELP! HELP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Sky shouted and struggled to get out of the grip. He was able to stretch his wings out and break out of the grip but her tentacles arms had thawed out, and she wrapped her arms around him, trapping him.

He struggled, crying out as he tried to push back but she was just too strong...just as she was inches away-

"Oh there you are Sunny! HEY SUNNY!" Lilo shouted and waved, Victoria, Pyro and Amma were with her.

"Who's Sunny, and why do I feel like I should be scared of her?" Victoria whispered to Pyro and Amma.

"I fear nothing, right Teddy?" Pyro hugged her teddy bear.

"Sunny is a demon experiment, a light demon experiment, I think?" Mama shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Light Demons, you mean...Mom and Dad told me Light Demons are the most dangerous and Jumba created them.

"God, explaining things to you bores me...not to mention tiring. Jumba didn't create all experiments ok. Sunny's a blood born experiment, which means she was born...naturally. That fat four eyed scientist created her Daddy, and-"

"Oh...I get it..kinda."

"Why can't you be smart like Lilo sometimes?" Amma crossed her arms.

"Well its hard to understand all these crazy things ok, but demon experiments really?"

"Oh Hello Lilo!" Sunny greeted, her hands and tail turned back into arms and legs, but her arms were still wrapped around Sky's stomach who was struggling harder than ever to be freed.

"What are you doing to Sky? It's not anything bad is it?"

"No."

"YES!" Sky cried out.

"Don't listen to him, it's just an adorable game he likes to play hard ta get. It's too cute, isn't he?" She cuddled him, rubbing her cheek with his, he pushed back giving himself a few inches."

"Oh...well have you seen Fang, Angel's been searching everywhere for her."

"Wha?" She dropped Sky, but when he tried to run, her arm changed back into a tentacle and she snatched back into her grip, "Has Fannie gone missin' again?"

"Again? This happened before?"

"Yeah...wasn't it like Last month?"

"But as her best friend, you would know where she's at right? Angel's trying to find her because of the Grand Council thingie, they wanna lock her up!"

Sunny pouted and sighed, "Oh...I don't...but as Fannie's bestie, I guess I could help ya search. Oh my dumpling, I guess we'll have to play another time." She hesitantly let him go, watching him fly away at top speed, "Isn't he just the best at playing keep away?"

"I do t think he's playing?" Pyro whispered to Teddy and Victoria."

* * *

Stella was standing in human form in front of the Grand Magic Council.

 **The oldest and prettiest out of all the sisters, Stella was Experiment 620, master controller of all elements. She could destroy planets inside out, problem for Jumba was...she was far too kind and gentle for that. One of the few experiments that can't be turned evil and wasn't evil to begin with. Stella was popular and loved to the point that not even Heckler could find fault with her, in fact, he would call her Snow White because of her human form.**

 **In experiment form: She looked exactly like Angel, except with longer antennas, pitch black fur with white tiger stripes all over her body with clear, white eyes and wearing her oval deep red necklace.**

 **In human form, she told about 5'9, with long black hair, her antennas were pinned back into a large, magnolia flower bow and her hair went down to her legs. She wore simple clothes, a sleeveless black and white horizontal striped shirt, black arm sleeves, blue shorts, and black high heeled long boots. Resting her on large chest was a pendent, a large deep red oval shaped charm to her silver necklace, that had the same birthmark on her right cheek.**

 **Her skin was as light and pale as moon light, her hair as silky and dark as ebony and the color of her natural lips were red as the reddest of any apple; and her eyes were as pretty as well, they were a clear white color, normally it would have made someone look scary or creepy but for her she looked mysterious and even more beautiful.**

She was elegant and posed with a can do attitude that made many hearts melt, even the males on the Grand Magic Council couldn't resist her charm.

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this." Stella begin to beg, she had a lovely light voice, contrast to her deep singing voice, "I promise you, nothing has change in my young sister's manner. She is the same as she has always been."

"Then why isn't she here? We've given you more than enough time to summon her here!" One of the female Councilors proclaimed.

"And as for her acting the same...should we disprove that claim with this evidence-"

A Magical Screen appeared, showing a Fang two day concert:

 **I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

"Those 'moves', a bit provocative don't you think?" The same female councilor asked, "Out of your sister's character might I add."

"W...Well-"

"Also, her eyes...since when did she have blue eyes? Well?" One of the male Councilors commented. His name was Quanire, he was a pompous snooty man, with curly brown hair, his bottom lip poking out always in disgust and a long proud nose.

"Since always." A slightly deeper voice snapped. The figure standing beside Stella was Slang.

"Ah, she finally speaks." Quanire commented.

"Slang, please."

 **Slang is experiment 621, made to terrorize any planet she landed on, spreading full on fear and mayhem whenever she spread. Slang was Stella's younger sister and the polar opposite. While Stella is sweet and gentle, Slang was cold, mean and scary. She was feared by almost every experiment, including the Demon experiments. Her face was completely devoid of emotions but that just added to the fear, making her very hard to predict.**

 **Experiment form is a mystery, since she always seems to wear a dark blue hooded cloak and carries a scythe like a Grim Reaper.**

 **Human form: Her hair was shorter than Stella's, going to the base of her neck, except for the few strands that posed as her antennas that went down her back. Her chest was flatter than Stella, her skin was surprisingly darker than Stella, her eyes were bright red and she wore purple lipstick. A snowflake birthmark on her cheek, her hair was blue on top but her roots seem to have been black underneath like her hair was dyed.**

 **She wears a black short sleeve blouse, one fish net arm sleeve on her left arm complimented with spike bracelets on both wrists and a spiked choker necklace that attached her hooded cloak to her body, a blue waist cincher with black lacing and a skirt with black trimmings. She had on dark blue leggings with holes in them, and black timberlands with blue shoe laces.**

"It's part of our twin charm after all, I have red icy eyes and she has blue fiery eyes, you can blame our **parents** for that." Slang said as matter of fact tone, ignoring Stella's warning, "And as for the dancing...she's always been good at moving like that. Don't get mad Counselor Matilda just because you can't move like that...it might make someone throw up."

A few counselors chuckled at the insult as Counselor Matilda's jaw dropped.

"Slang, please behave." Stella whispered as she could sense Slang's irritated mood by how cold it was getting, she cleared her throat, "Councilors, Fang hasn't done anything yet. It's true she has changed a bit but who doesn't every once in a while especially after that whole LeRoy attack incident. Some...ahem long forgotten shadows are just appearing, and she's trying to cope, we all are; and I'm sorry to say this, but just because you summoned her here, doesn't mean she's going to do what you tell her. Though...I've tried my best but Fang is Fang."

"Well said." The Leader, The Grand Councilor finally spoke, her face was covered with a long veil and she was pretty tall and not to mention big but she spoke with an easy going attitude and was always willing to give the girls a chance, though she did give Jumba a few well deserved slaps for meddling in magic. She spoke against the Councilor Quanire's and Matilda's arguments to lock the girls and demon and Magic user experiments up as crimes against nature. It was unheard of for Aliens to possess mana and magical abilities, it was the one thing that separate the humans from the aliens, and it sickened more than a few magical beings that this happened.

"But M'Lady Morgan Le Faye, one of the agreements is being violated as we speak, This Ice Queen is suppose to be with her sister at all times-"

She simply lifted her hand to silence the protestors, "I would like to give them a chance...to give Fang a chance. May I remind my Chancellors and Counselors, that if it wasn't for a certain experiment giving birth just at the right time and another for the sacrifice that she is currently bearing the burdened, who knows how our lands would fare. We must be grateful, not lock them up. But a word of caution, Miss Angels, I will send someone to do periodically checks on your sister, to make sure she's still in control. Though we are grateful for this peace that your sister has blessed us, we cannot let history repeat itself. The Phoenix Demon must be contained...at all cost. May I have your word?"

Stella and Slang bowed to her.

"Oh...and I must have a report on students' improvements. You are dismissed." Morgan Le Faye stood up, revealing that she had long wings and she walked out of the room.

Quanire and Matilda were displeased with the outcome.

"Something must be done. This is getting ridiculous, The Grand Councilor is letting her fondness cloud her judgement-" Matilda whispered but stopped as a Chancellor was walking by.

"Something will be done, I promise you." Quanire stormed off, "Yes...something will."

* * *

 **Fang's POV**

"So much fun...hahahaha...I've been having so much fun." A raspy voice said, I was looking up at a large door, veins were covered around it, pulsing like a heart beat. The door was chained, with a large sealed on it, but parts of it were cracked, even the large door had cracks. Seething through them, were steam...wonderful heat. Since that day...at that battle...this has been happening

"Well that's nice, now shut the hell up while I find out what you did."

The doors cracked opened and an eye stare right at me, that bright orange, burning eye.

"I want more...give me more..."

I backfliped as its clawed hand stretched out through the crack and slashed at me. I landed back down, slamming my spear into its hands. It cried out in pain, its hand going back through the door.

"Don't Mess with me, you piece of shit." I started to walk away, hearing it whining and moaning as that eye was looking at me, that raspy mad laugh.

"HHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

I moaned as I could feel myself waking up, where am I now?

 **Thats it for now, I didn't want to overwhelm anyone, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me explain something; thanks to a spell and Jumba's science, his experiments can transform into the forms of the residents of any planets. Its just for some people who don't know.**

 **Back in Outer Space**

Hamsterviel was talking to a Crystal Ball, sitting on his throne. A Darkened figure was speaking to him.

"Well, how did it go? How are you enjoying your new powers?" The figure asked.

"Very well, this magical energy, it's overwhelming, I created a new lair with the snappings of my fingers," He chuckled as electricity shooting from his hands, but the power seemed weaker.

"That's good...that's real good, now then why don't we get down to bus-"

"Now hold on, I am more grateful of the escape of escaping that prison and riding of that awful music. But what's in it for me? Why help?" He glared distrustfully at this figure.

"If you wish I can always remove those new abilities."

"NO! *ahem* No, of coursing of the not, I was just being curious. I must admit I like to get to the knowing of my...partners."

"My reasons are my own, but I assure you, the reward is great. Has he arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll be here, count on it. I gave him all the helpfulness that any help to his escape. Are you sure this orb orb thingy will guide him here?"

"Why of course, you said it yourself, if you let your shields down, you'll be discovered; and leaving a message or a trail is unthinkable, but magic needs no such things. Him'll be draw to it like a moth to light. Now then, what shall you do next with your new found freedom?"

"Getting of the revenge of course."

The figure grinned underneath its dark cloak, expecting as much, "Well, I know an excellent way...here's what you should do next..."

Just outside, the Prisoner parked the police cruiser into the ground. Jumping out of the cruiser, he looked at the beacon of a flourishing asteroid. For some reason, there was this strange barrier that surrounded the place, it couldn't be found in any of the scanners or maps, but he was just lead there...he just couldn't understand it. He walked through the energy shield without a problem, each step took him closer to that delicious taste he could sense. It was spicy hot and yet sweet, so very sweet...he licked his lips in anticipation, he could barely control himself.

He guided himself until he met Hamsterviel, looking around...his eyes were tracking the energy source...

"Ah...so you were successful. You didn't use your abilities did you?" Hamsterviel asked.

He rolled his eyes, still trying to find out where was that sweet energy source.

"Answer me! I demand that you ANSWER ME!" Hamsterviel jumped up and down, crying like a baby.

"Ah well...Maybe...maybe not. Who ta say?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Hamsterviel didn't seemed pleased by the response, "You may be wondering why I summoned you here." Hamsterviel pulled out an orb from behind his back, it was a clear orb, but instead of it...that's where the magic was coming from...a large glowing, red feather with orange on the edges.

He could barely contain himself...there was a hunger in his eyes, his fangs poking out of his mouth, and his shadow grew longer.

"Oh...it's like he said...you like it huh? Well, you're going to like this task I am tasking you with."

* * *

Captain Gantu entered into a Bar, it was a outside gathering for Space Captains and their crew, law or outlaw. He spoke to the bartender, who pointed further down the counter. Experiment 625 or Zack (I named him Zack before he was called Reuben so I'm just adding it as a nick name) was sitting in the corner.

"Babe, please...please...please call me...please...I missed you." He shut off the holographic screen of his communicator and sighed, bumping his head and cracking the counter top.

Gantu slapped the experiment on the back, causing him to pick his head back up.

"Reuben, how about a sandwich, they make excellent Blurrg Burgers?"

"No thanks." He shook his head and sighed. On his communicator screen was a picture of a certain green experiment stretching her lips out with her fingers and sticking out her tongue.

"Still no word? Surely she can't still be mad."

The seat broke underneath him, "She's still mad...but at least it's not as bad as Ms. Saturn's." Zack tilted his head to the Lieutenant who had a broken arm, black eye and walking with a crutch for four broken tentacles, "What am I saying? At this rate, she'll be killed."

After the LeRoy attack, Zack went to outer space with Gantu, but only for a little while, just he could toughen up, get a back bone as you would say; but because of his abilities and bravery, he quickly caught the attention of Captains, the Grand Council Woman and had been rewarded lots of medals and of course unwanted attention from female cadets, captains and a certain Lieutenant. Ms. Saturn was the hottest Lieuntant in the Galactic Federation Police Force, and she was drawn to Zack. The only problem, Zack had a girlfriend...

"Well then, tell her."

"But...but...I see her point...I really messed up, I mean...I did lie to her." Zack sighed, dusting himself off and walking towards a table. Gantu ordered two Blurrg Burgers and followed Zack, "I wouldn't talk to me either."

"Nothing's gonna get settled until you two talk to each other, explain yourself. You may not be affected by this bad luck curse, but Ms. Saturn might not survive this. **"**

 **For some strange reason, Zack wasn't affected by his girlfriend's curse. Things did break, but nothing too serious that he couldn't fix or nothing that could really hurt him**.

"But she's not answering."

"Well, talk to her, face to face. Be a man show her...show her how tough you've gotten."

Zack seemed to squeak, "But...but..."

"Reuben, what you have to say can't be spoken over the phone, it should be converse in person, for heaven's sake, be a...man. You can rescue orphans from a burning radioactive fire but you can't talk to your girlfriend."

Zack sighed heavily, "You're right."

"Of course, now then...how about some time off...you could really use it. Such as visiting a familiar planet."

"But we're not going anywhere near there...and no free cruisers."

"Well, not a problem. I heard...supposedly that a few of your fellow 'beings' are providing a passage back to E-arth... On the Planet Cadfreal, it's a big hush hush, with Experiment Hunters around."

Due to their demands by crime lords, governments, scientists and private owners, there has been a new profession of Experiment Hunters. Jumba had finally had a name for himself and his creations proved to be powerful, not even other mad scientists who created their own creations could compare especially certain unique experiment such as Experiment 612: The Ultimate weapon. So to get to his secret, these figures paid Bounty Hunters and even lowlifes to hunt them down and capture them...or at least try to.

"Are you sure, it could just be a trap."

"A strange green and pink experiment gave this to me, I guess because of my history. I've never seen her before but she seemed to check out with Jumba. The rest of the instructions are in this package." Gantu whispered.

Zack seemed almost excited, he jumped out of his seat, only to trip on his face but he just got back up and rushed out the door just as the Blurry Burgers were being served.

 **Back on Earth**

Angel was holding Stitch in her arms as she walked onto the beach in front of Dark Mountain. Just as she stepped on a certain area, there was some strange purple triangle with a circle inside of it that seemed to glow intently.

"Alright Stitchie...we're in luck, looks like Fang's left a strong enough magic trail for us to follow, "Angel seemed excited as she held him tight against her chest, "Just hang on."

Angel mumbled some words that he just couldn't make out, like another language, Angel's eyes glowed white and with a swipe of her hands they transported to Xandu. The Xanduians were a humanoids alien species with different color skin and eyes.

Angel's skin was light purple skin and blue corneas with her reddish pink eyes.

She noticed that Stitch wasn't still in her arms, she grasped, looking around, "Stitch! Stitchie!"

"Pssst."

Angel heard a sound behind her, in an alleyway, she saw a flash of blue hiding behind a trashcan. Angel sighed in relief as he poked out from behind it but then gasped again, " Oh you can't walk around like that...wait right here." She ran off but came right back with clothes, "We've gotta be careful of Experiment Hunters." She smiled with glee but turned around with a sudden blush as Stitch transformed...naked.

She waited patiently just outside the alleyway when a few Xandu males walked by with a grin as they saw this beauty standing all by herself.

The first one slid by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Stitch growled as jealousy flashed throughout his entire body, struggling to put his pants on, and unwilling to look away.

"Ah Hey there, I was wondering..., "Angel sweetly removed his hand and pulled out a hologram, "If you've seen this girl?" The hologram showed the Xandu version of Fang with pale Orange skin.

"No Cutie, but how about you and me-"

"Oh ok, sorry for bothering you-"

"Hey hey hey, wait there Sweet Lips, why don't you, me and my boys *the other two laughing* get ta know each other better...a little better." He placed his arm back around her shoulder. Stiitch was about to step out but he tripped over his shoe laces.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

Stitch started to blush when he heard her say that but he struggled to tied his shoes but in frustration, he just ripped them off and rushed over towards them. Angel grabbed the guy's hand and squeezed it, the man cried out in pain.

"LET GO! LET GO! YOU BITCH!"

"I'm really sorry...but I'm just not interested. I'm more of a one guy kinda girl." She explained sweetly enough and let go. The man cried out like a baby and growled in rage at her, but before he could do anything, Stitch wrapped his arm around Angel's waist.

"Hey there...eh...Angel Cakes, hope you didn't have ta wait for me long?" Stitch's skin was a bright green with light blue corneas and darker blue irises. He had a little definition in his arms and chest but other than that he was pretty slim and spiky blue hair.

"We were talkin'-"

Stitch's arm snapped out, grabbing the first man who would dare touch his Angel by the face and looked like he was ready to crush him. He growled this deep, monstrous growl and **his canine teeth were starting to grow.**

"Stitchie!" Angel pleaded grabbing his arm. He just threw the man right across the street by his face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" The second guy tried to punch him, but he just step side, and karate chop him on the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground.

The last guy looked nervous, shaking as he was looking at Stitch but he still went charging for him. He flipped him, twisting his arm...

"You dare even think about touching my Angel?" Stitch hissed as his eyes glowed bright yellow.

"STITCH!" Angel punched him in the back of his head as he turned his head to face her, she placed both hands on his cheeks, "I'm ok, Blue Bear."

That seemed enough to calm him down, he let go of the crying man. Angel turned her back for a second, not wanting him to see her troubled look.

"Its not that bad, Angel, its not...the same...hopefully."

"Angel?"

Angel turned back around with a smile on her face, she grabbed his hand, "Lets go find my sister." Angel laughed causing Stitch to smile, " Ya know, I hope this isn't being selfish but we should really go out on a date one of these days. An official one."

"Well, yeah..." Stitch was blushing seemed at a loss for words, "How about-"

"Wait, shhhhh..."

There was loud music and that made the sidewalk vibrate, and just from across the street was a crowd... ( **I don't own this song)**

 **Hey, mister policeman**

 **I don't want no trouble**  
 **I just wanna drop my jiggelin' down to the floor**  
 **Hey, mister policeman…**


	6. Xandu

**Back on Earth**

Lilo and her gang were walking through the Street, stopping in front of the Fortune Teller's place.

"Well well...if it isn't the Weirdo Club?" Myrtle came out of nowhere, standing with Yuki, Teresa and Alana.

"Yeah." The three girls said.

"Well if it isn't the B-"

Lilo covered Pyro's mouth, "No Language. They're not worth the time."

"Well, you finally have a posse, the bigger weirdo, the foul sewer mouth and...I don't even know who you are." She looked at the girl with short black and white hair (Amma), "Oh and now you're going to that crazy fortune teller, what you wanna see your future in losing the competition?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOO." The three girls chime in again.

"No, Lilo knows...a friend who works here." Victoria puffed up her chest.

"Yeah." Pyro stuck her tongue at them.

"Ewwwww...My mom doesn't want me to talk to a Potty mouth Freak like you." Myrtle scoffed, "C'mon Girls, we don't need the stink of Losers' on us."

"Whoa...how...whoa...I have no words to expression. Good thing I can't shoot." Amma said.

"Don't worry about them, it'll be all the more sweeter when we beat them." Lilo tried to cheer them up, knocking on the door.

A little girl opened the door, her hair was long and white with pale, clear skin, big blue eyes, and wore a winged headband behind the ears.

"Madame Zeroni isn't here." She just said, she held a cootie catcher.

"That's ok...we're here for you, Windy." Lilo said.

"Who's that, another experiment?" Victoria asked, whispering to Pyro.

"Yeah...smells like one. She might be a demon experiment...590. I think...she can tell the future...right?"

"So what do ya say? Wanna be in a hula team?" Lilo asked.

 **Normal POV**

Fang drank from a bottle, looking at the frightened figure that was tied up to the bed, he was covered in scratches, burns, and a gag.

"I guess we had one hell of a party." Fang rubbed her eyes as she burned the restraints with a snap of her fingers. The man instantly cowered in a corner with his boxers still on.

"Monster! Monster-"

A glowing red hand covered the guy's mouth, Fang covered her ear and shushed, "Not so loud...if I'm not mistaken...you're the one who asked me if I wanna party. Not my problem if you can't handle it." Her Fiery blue eyes lit up as she put her clothes on. She was slightly surprised that she was still in Alien form.

She stared out the window, listening as the man whimpered and ran out of the room.

"Yeah...that's right...leave...just like all the others." Fang sighed as she put her clothes on. She dug through her pockets, and sighed in relief that she had her signature cherry lollipop. She walked down the stairs, seeing other aliens cower behind walls, corners and stairs.

 **Fang, experiment 622, she was programmed to terrorize and cause pure mayhem. The Fire witch, her temper was legendary along with her strength, magic, and drinking...especially the drinking. She has a secret sweet tooth, hence her lollipops.**

 **She wore a red cap, she wore a black tube top underneath a deep red, hooded long jacket that stopped right at her chest, completely exposing her stomach . She had long, baggy blacks jeans with holes and an iron, silver belt that draped down her right hip. She wore an iron chain necklace and black leather finger less gloves, and black boots with red laces. Her birthmark was, of course, a symbol of fire.**

 **In human form: Her hair was just as short as Slang's. In fact, besides their eyes, colors and birthmarks, they looked exactly alike with the only other difference was that Fang had a darker complexion to Slang's pale white. While Slang carried a Scythe, Fang's weapon was a halberd.**

 **Experiment form: She looked exactly like her sisters, antennas and all. Her stomach was a tan color but her fur was a deep red, with the same colored of eyes as well and wearing the same hat.**

She finished her lollipop, throwing the stick on the ground and turned to her second love, alcohol. She staggered a little as she walked out of the building, her jacket completely opened, showing her tube top, drinking from a large bottle. She walked down an alley way but leaned against a wall, watching the crowds walking by.

She felt something vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled out a small crystal ball. Three new messages was blinking on the screen.

"Hey Fangie, Stella wants us to look for you and junk, so I'm coming ta get ya." Clover screamed and started laughing like an insane person.

"Fang, it's Angel. It's about the Grand Magic Coun-"

She stopped the message and deleted it. She groaned, not wanting to hear anything about the Grand Magic Council, they've been trying to lock her up since she was five.

"Fang, please respond. Where are you? I'm so worried, we all are. Please come home, it's very important, I'm sorry if you're busy-" Stella was interrupted by Slang.

"Give me that, Fang...I don't care if you don't come back, just stop being a worthless prick and respond." Slang said coldly.

"Slang, please...that's not very nice. Fang, it would be great if you could call us back...please come home and I'll make your favorite Earth breakfast...even when it's 6pm." Stella sounded so cheerful and caring

Fang drank from her bottle, looking up at the sky.

 **(I don't own this song)**

 **There's a war inside my head**  
 **Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken**  
 **So I call this therapist**  
 **And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed just take this.**

"Oh...I'm gonna have to remember that." She said to herself.

* * *

Angel just seemed to squeal in delight, but then she just took a deep breathe to put on her serious face...but Stitch just chuckled, making her chuckle.

She playfully hit him, "Stop, I'm trying to be serious and mad...Fang has done a bad thing, disappearing like this and she needs to suffer the consequences."

Angel was already trying to get through the crowd, listening to the drums beating and the swaying of the crowd.

"Oh so you're serious face is that cute." Stitch continued to joke and moving along the crowd, holding her hand tight, making sure not to lose her. The lights inside the club was flashing yellow, blue, green, and pink, aliens on hover platforms were sailing across the air, and the music was booming, not even Stitch could resist dancing.

"C'mon Stitchie, no dancing."

( **I don't own this song)**

 **Hey, mister policeman**  
 **I don't want no trouble**

They just made it to the stage, a figure just side flip into the lime colored light.

 **I just wanna drop my jiggelin' down to the floor**  
 **Hey, mister policeman**

 **Why you wanna holla at me?**  
 **I just wanna drop my jiggelin' down to the floor**

"Clover?" Both Stitch and Angel looked surprised. Even in her alien experiment, she was recognizable by her earring.

 **No arrest badman mind ya bizz**  
 **(No arrest badman mind ya bizz)**  
 **No arresta baddaman mind ya business**  
 **Down to the floor**

* * *

 _ **Clover is experiment 623, Angel's twin sister. Prone to purposely caused bad luck with her magic, and not to be confused with Shoe, the bad luck beacon experiment. Clover isn't as girly as Angel, she doesn't mind wearing a dress...on special occasions at least. She is a totally athletic tomboy who has passion for Earth's sports and seems to be pretty random at times. She's passionate to the extreme at times. Her personality could be best described as the ocean and wind itself: while great on a good day but extreme and out of control when she's angry, her outbursts are worse than Fang at times, since she doesn't know how to control it; but it doesn't happen often and usually Angel and Stella are around to calm her down or knows just what to use to distract her.**_

 _ **Clover has a birthmark of the crescent moon. Her symbol was four leaf clovers and ocean blue. A gold shaped four leaf earring on her right ear (a protection charm from her own magic). She had brown freckles that spread across her nose and cheeks and the same shape of eyes as Angel, except an emerald green color.**_

 _ **Human form: She had long dark green hair braided to a long ponytail that hung on her left side, two strands that were her antennas were pushed back by blue headphones. She wore a long baggy blue jacket that draped off her shoulders off the time and majority of the time she ties the jacket around her hips, revealing her green, yellow and blue jersey tank top shirt that exposed her belly bottom. She wore cargo short shorts, mismatch leggings that just past her knees (blue on the right leg and green on the left) with green and yellow sneakers.**_

 _ **Experiment form: She was the splitting image of Angel, except for the green fur, black freckles that were around her nose and cheeks, she had that same gold four leaf clover ear ring on the right ear, and lime green color on her belly.**_

* * *

Clover seemed excited to see her Sister, she flips off the stage and a male alien stood at the neon mic.

"That was a brand new song by Clover Angel!" The man yelled and the own crowd cheered.

Clover wrapped her arms around Angel and Stitch, hugging them both tight, "Howdy Partners."

"Clover, where have you been?" Angel asked, pushing her sister back a little.

"Well, I was looking for Fang...but then I was listening to this wild music and just couldn't stop myself from partying!" Clover let out a howl and spun around, dancing, "C'mon Stitchie Bear, let loose!" Clover screamed, pulling Stitch's arm and spinning him around.

"That's...great..." Angel tried to scream but was pushed by someone, "We should look..."

"WHAT?" Clover cupped her ear to hear but wouldn't stop dancing.

"FANG! WE SHOULD LOOK FOR FANG!" Angel screamed again, she had this strange twinge of agony as she watched Clover dipping Stitch with a smile on her face and Stitch didn't seem to fight back. Angel's eyes flashed red and she just stomped, the shock wave of her stomp sent everyone falling. The music stopped for a moment. Angel stood over Clover and Stitch, "I said, we should be looking for Fang."

Angel walked out, calming herself down. Clover and Stitch followed her out.

Clover sighed irritated, but she said it playfully,"Oh Sis, you stopped the fun."

"You should be looking for Fang, the Grand Magic Council-"

"Oh not those old stiffs again. Fangie and I were just have a little sparing for fun...until she took it seriously." She leaned against Stitch's shoulder, "Stitch, don't ya wanna party some more, Xandu is awesome."

Angel stood between them, "Maybe some other time...after Fang is found and I'll take him, thank you very much." Angel growled but then smiled, "Maybe you can bring 'YOUR BOYFRIEND' here. I'm sure HE would love it."

"Blah." Clover stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, "I know, why don't we split up...me and Stitchie-"

"Clover." Angel growled again, but her reaction just made Clover laugh.

"Relax...just pulling your antenna. You better be careful Stitchie, her jealousy is a deadly thing. You've two dated for such a long time, how do you handle it?" Clover snickered.

"Huh? Long time. We haven't been together that long-"

"Clover?!" Angel snapped, who just covered her mouth, "I think you might have us confused with someone else...like Bonnie and Clyde maybe...we've just started. Isn't that right, Stitch?"

"Oh yeah..." Stitch scratched his head.

"Yes...what was I thinking, getting you two mixed up like that, I must be losing it." Clover smiled.

"Uh...ok...Why don't we split up for now...we can find Fang faster and get back home?" Stitch shook his head, completely confused at what just happened.

"Ok, dearest...well meet back here in 30 minutes." Angel smiled and waved as he started walking off.

Once Stitch was out of sight, Angel pitched Clover.

"Hey!"

"That was too close...Clover, I love you but you talk too much sometimes." Angel pitched her again.

"What?"

"We need to careful."

"All this secrecy is boring and tiring, you should just tell him the truth. He's going to find out sooner or later. Especially about the incident-"

"But...I'm scared...what if he reverts back to the way he was. He's so much nicer like this."

"Well now that he's good-"

"That's not what I meant...personality wise. He's just a lot more thoughtful, gentle, and kind...and he's crazy for me...it's not like...back then...back at the Lab."

"Fine then...I'll just go this way." Clover walked off.

Angel cradled her arms with a sigh, walking through the crowd, "I...just wonder how long I can keep it a secret from him."


	7. Twisted

**Savion belongs to Dragonspinner.**

 **Back on Earth**

Lilo waved at Victoria as she run home, everyone else went home except Fang who was still walking with her. From a distance, three figures were watching them closely, one of them was holding a strange scanner.

"Ya see, I told ya...'em readin' is high...gotta be Experiments?"

"They look a little young...the client wanted slightly older ones."

"We'll just tell 'im its a bonus. Younger ones are probably easier to train, " The leader nodded agreeing with himself, there were a couple of shadows that were struggling in a glowing net, he smack it, "Shut it! Damn Freaks! Get the nets ready, I'll take these back to the ship." The Leader ordered.

Another three figures were standing further away, two females **(one with long black hair and another with Lilac colored hair) and a male with spiky long, mossy green hair** **with a yellow streak going down the middle** who was looking through binoculars.

"Yep...they're hunters alright, and it looks like they're looking at Lilo and of course, the baby of our ohana. I thought she was 'grounded'. This is such a pain. " The male sighed as the woman with Lilac snatched the binoculars from him, "Geez...Manners much. Whatever, I really don't care."

"Now they've crossed the line, those worthless pigs have targeted a member of our family...Now it has become personal." She pulled out a horse whip, "They're in need of some discipline."

"I thought it was personal when they took your Purple pig." The male yawned, "I didn't know you care."

"Summer, you shall refrain from speaking with that filthy mouth."

"Whatevs, I ain't scared of you...I'm your Big brother, remember? So you can suck a d*ck." The one named Summer yawned again, "This is gonna be a pain that I could die."

The female with the black hair chuckled softly but with an air of madness, putting her fingers in her mouth, "Y-Y-You guys shouldn't be f-f-fighting. W-W-We should f-f-fight them remember?"

"Quiet, you're as pathetic as he is, you two both deserve a spanking. You for having such a rotten attitude about life...and you, you're an embarrassment to this family. The females of our family are proud and strong women. " The Lilac one snapped.

The black haired one cried and whimpered, "EEEEEKKKKKKKKK! I-I-I'm sorry!""

"Quiet. Stop picking on her, plus you're insults don't affect me...because I don't give a *hit, "He snapped coldly with a sigh, "Lets get this over with... it's play time...Right Lady Kuroko?"

"P-P-Play time?"The black haired one tilted her head, but then started to chuckle with a breathless huff, the aura around her begin to darken, it was like a black fog, "I like that. I like play time." Her body contorted, her limbs popped and creak as she hunched on her hands and feet, her head tilted to the side.

"I'll take care of the leader, you'll take care of the other two...alive. Bring them back to their ship." The Lilac hair woman ordered.

It was creepy, Lady moved beware, sinking into the ground in a black aura of energy.

"Such a pain...I just know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Summer sighed as he floated down the hill.

The two of the alien bounty hunters were carefully following one experiment.

"The reading is off the charts, I bet this is one of those powerful ones." The first alien whispered into the com link. A Powerful Demon Experiment 512, a Wind Demon who didn't seem to notice. He was reading a book, 'How to Woo a Girl.' He was in experiment form... his fur is white with pattern is that of a panda with red streaks running down the back and arms his are one green the other purple and feet he also has a pair of see through dragon fly wings, which he uses to cast invisibility on himself and phase through walls.

Being a Wind Demon, he's able to see into the future and had hindsight, but he didn't like using it often.

His programming was to cause windstorms so devastating that it destroyed lands and islands alike.

He is a very shy experiment especially around a certain girl, overprotective of his little Sister, Wendy and tries to keep his Dad from causing trouble.

"Now...the first key is to say Hi...remember to be confident in your greetings, women can pick up on that." He cleared his throat and stood in front of a small branch, "Hello...Rogue...Hi...I'm Savion...you don't know who I am...I'm the guy who's been crushin' you since we were kids." He slapped himself on the forehead, giving up on himself, "Its hopeless, this book makes it sound so easy. Hi Rogue, lovely day we're having." He shakes the branch like he was shaking a hand but it broke.

"Oh nevermind about that...Step two: Get to know the girl...if you and the girl have things in common, try being forceful in asking her out. Don't be...scared." Savion smacked the book on his face, "We do have a lot of things in common...plus...she's so wonderful...she knows how to keep it together..." He cleared his throat, "Rogue...would you like to go to the movies with me...yeah...How about you...me...and the movies."

He stopped and continued reading, not noticing the second Alien aiming at him, just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was pulled.

The first alien seemed stumped, the target was walking away...

"What is going on-" He was suddenly pulled too. Savion continued walking and reading.

The First alien landed on the ground hard, he got up...seeing Summer floating right in front of him.

"Surrender and go back to your ship...blah blah blah it's hopeless." Summer sighed, he seemed not interested.

"An experiment...hah...this'll be easy."

"This is going to be a pain, but I'll explain anyways. You know you can't capture me...right, I'm experiment 325, I *uck anyone's mind up...so..maybe we should just skip the battle and just so home."

"You're going to catch a nice price." The Alien shot a net but Summer just held his hand up and the net stopped.

"What a pain." Summer's eyes started to sprial, his pupils drained out of his eyes and oozed down his fur...what started as a drop poured like rain...the ooze started to form into a giant patched up cat monster doll. The alien crumpled as the ground seem to have shifted, everything seemed dizzying...the alien laid on his back the monster stood over him.

The second alien was running, but he tried overt a branch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A figure was walking towards him, Piaget toe and slouching, the figure faded and then into walked on all fours right at him. It had long black hair, pale skin, the corneas were black and the eye color was like gray, and wore a raggedy white dress. It moved contorted, tilting its heads to the side.

The alien shot the net again but it phased right through it, "I shall devor you." The figure started laughing...but let out a roaring scream as it's mouth stretched out to reveal its dagger sharp teeth. The screamed sucked him in and she phased into his body, it wildly contorted and twisted until she came out of his body and snapped it into two.

Summer sighed as he found Lady Kuroko standing over the body, she was fidgety and had her fingers in her mouth.

"Great, Catalina said not to kill them, this is a pain, she's going to start yelling at us...again."

"S-S-Sorry...I-I-I got carried away, I couldn't control it."

Experiment 329, her main programming was to possess a mind and body of a person, but there were two problems, she could only do it if the target is terrified and second, if she got too carried away, she tends to break them in half.

She laughed in her usually mad huff and twitched.

"Huh? What happened here?" Savion closed his book. He gasped in horror as one alien was broken in half and the other was floating in the air, foaming at the mouth.

"You really need to pay attention Savion, we won't save you all the time. Geez, you all are a pain."

* * *

 **Back in Xandu**

 **Fang's POV**

I have ta get home...If I don't...Ugh...

Everything was starting to really spin...I felt the strain in my eyes as I was trying to focus, trying to make sense of this...of all this spinning. I grasped the wall, trying to get my stupid feet to obey me and keep moving.

I wish I knew a detox spell...

I could still take the bottle to my lips, the drink cooled the burning in my throat...there was this calm, cool numbing feeling to my brain...but at a cost...I slipped...

"Ow!" I cried, I thought my nose would bleed, smacking the ground that hard. The bottle...crushed from my fall and my hand was bleeding, "DAMN IT THAT HURT!" A rage just rushed through my body, throwing the remainder of the bottle and hearing it smash against a wall.

"DAMN IT! I NEED TO GET HOME!" I shouted again, looking up at the sky...so much darkness...two moons were shining...or maybe it's four.

My family...will be worried...Stella would probably cry...Angel might too...or maybe she'll get mad...Clover, who the hell knows how she'll act...and Slang...How would Slang act? Probably try and put a curse on me.

I hiccuped, trying to find my feet but I slipped back against the wall. They'll be worried...disappointed...

All of them...have someone don't they? Stella is so popular with all the guys, Clover is dating...or something...Angel is so happy with hers... Slang is dating her old sweet heart...

 _"Hey there, Baby Cakes, whatcha up to?"_ That damn voice echoed in my head.

No I don't want to hear it...I don't want to hear him...

" _I think you're a cutie..."_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Fang slide down against the wall, despite her will to get home...her body wouldn't obey...to liquor caused her mind to surround into the hazy fog. She didn't even notice that she sat in the glass that she just threw...she winced at the pain a little as the glass was imbedded in her hand...blood was pouring out of her hand and onto the street.

That smell of blood was too much, the figure couldn't stand it anymore.

The figure exhaled his cigarette and stood out of the shadows, he groaned as he was walking towards her...standing over her...he sighed with annoyance...the smoke from his exhale covered over her. She looked up but her vision was blurry, all she could see was the pair of black eyes looking at her.

"Wha?" She mumbled.  
"Seriously, you didn't act like on stage.  
"Huh?" She hiccuped as the figure grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her up to feet with such strange, " Leave me *hiccup* alone." She tried pushing him away but she just ended up leaning on him, tripping over her own feet. He held her tight, holding her bloody hand in his own. The smell was intoxicated, such energy and power that he...he..must have felt before. He licked it, just a taste seem to excite him, he continued to suck on her wound...healing the wound in the process.

Fang strangely just stood there, she couldn't feel a thing, she blinked several times...

"What?" She leaned against him and he held her tight, the intoxicating energy was so powerful...that it made him almost swirl.

"Shhhhhh...don't ruin it by talking." He planted a kiss softly on her lips.

"How could you?" A memory flashed into his head, causing to snap back, despite the painful flash...he wouldn't let go...

It was strange, the energy that he fought before was stronger than ever...and those eyes...those fiery ice eyes...the energy was too much to resist...he just opened his mouth, his fangs came out and plunged into her neck.  
This never happened before...she embraced it...she wrapped her arms around his head and just embraced it. He removed part of her jacket to as his teeth sunk deeper. It was a power that he never tasted...it was rich and warm, her body burned..the mark on her stomach glowed as all that overwhelming energy left her body...

At first, it felt fine...it felt as though she was having control again...the maddening whispers that spread in her mind were gone, but...but she started to feel weaker...even in her drunken state...she was feeling weaker.

"Sto...stop...you'll...die...that's enough!" She screamed, prying him away but he covered her mouth, looking deep into her eyes, cracking a half smile.  
"Don't ruin the fun by being loud. You're not as pathetic as I thought." He grip around her mouth tightened but he kissed her forehead, cheek and gently her lips, and whispered into her ear, softly, "You taste so good, can I have another taste? I normally don't ask."  
She seemed stumped, but she just pulled him into her neck and readied for another bite when...  
"FANG!" Stitch cried out, interrupting the two.

"I hope to see you again, my little Buttercup." He whispered and then ran off as Stitch came running towards them.

Fang stumbled and Stitch caught her before she could fall.

"Fang, are you alright."

"Wait...don't go. Stay with me." Fang seemed so confused, but she grabbed Stitch by the face and just...kissed him.

Angel and Clover came right behind him. Angel gasped and Clover just shot her head back, laughing as the kiss was broken.

"Stitch! Fang!" Angel cried out.

"Its not what it looks like!" Stitch whined, but his face was bright red. Angel was beside herself with fury as Clover just kept laughing.

"You'll let you bite, if you don't leave." Fang begged, holding Stitch tighter.

"Clover, shut it!" Angel snapped which was really rare but Clover just kept laughing, "We should all just go home."


	8. Rogue vents

Clover just continued laughing even with Angel stomping at her. Fang was leaning on Stitch, still in her drunken state, she burped loud and tripped over her own feet.

"FANG WERE YOU JUST KISSING STITCH!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. Stitch winced in pure horror as he never seen Angel like this.

"Huh?" Fang was staggering, she didn't seem scared.

"And you...YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUSH HER AWAY!" Angel screamed out him, the ground underneath their feet were trembling from her rare wrath. Angel was breathing heavily, but then she let out a sigh...and calmed herself down.

"Oh man, I was hoping Angie would lose it...she hasn't screamed like that...in years." Clover laughed louder and higher.

"I know that hyena laugh anywhere...*burp* You're too loud Clover." Her words were slurred.

"We're going home...now." Angel stomped again, she gave Stitch a deadly glare before holding up her head and walking away.

"She's so hates me." Stitch rubbed his forehead and lugged the nearly dead weight along. He stopped for a moment...he sensed something...he turned around and looked up just as the figure faded into the corner out of sight. Stitch used his night vision...but he still didn't see a thing. He knew he felt something, but he continued as Angel yelled for him.

He kinda had more important things to worry about.

The figure was very annoyed that his prey had got away...but very intrigued as he saw Stitch.

He just looked at her again, slowly them carefully. The marks he left on her neck were pulsing and making his fangs react but she didn't even seem to notice. Her scent was driving him crazy, he wanted more...but he also noticed that some of the other demons were following her scent...he wasn't in the mood for sharing, especially for someone who had so much energy.

The four were standing together when Clover held her hand up and opened it, a greenish blue energy surrounded them and they disappeared in a flash...leaving him behind.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Nani was trying to make what little coffee she had left, "I swear, that experiment Amma is going on restrictions."

Pleakley sighed in a huff, "And stays away from the silverware. Not one fork left, that little monster."

There was a loud stomping sound and then there was an even louder banging.

Nani poked her head out the doorway, to see the handle turning, and a woman with blue and red hair slam opened the door.

"WHERE IS SHE? PPPPPPPYYYYYYYRRRRROOOOO! YOU BRAT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

Her scream snapped Jumba's concentration, he looked down the stairs, "Experiment 219, be calm. You are disrupting Jumba from new project."

"Oh well excuse me, I'm just looking for a Pyromaniac five year old in Earth years, don't mind me."She replied sarcastically.

"Ooohhhh...is 627 going to be startin' the chaos?" Jumba seemed interested, "Jumba must see, I've always wondered what kind of chaos the newest experiment can do."

"No...I believe the little monster went out with Lilo." Pleakley answered.

219 stomped in rage, but then took a deep breath, calming herself down, "That little brat, she's 'posed ta be grounded, plus there were Experiment Hunters close by. Little brat sneaks right out the window, can you believe it? Well, then sorry for bothering you."

"What...do you want to talk...uuuuuhhhhhhh?" Nani stopped forgetting the experiment's name.

"Rogue...and no, I've already bothered you enough-"

"It's just that you seem...a little stress."

"Of course I'm stressed out, Gambit and Boom Boom are causing their normal destruction and on top of that, Pyro is grounded because she set fire to a swimming pool...a pool mind ya." She sat down in a huff, "And Virgil is just relaxed about everything trying to tell, 'Relax Rogue, it'll all work out'. Easy for him to say, they wouldn't want to anger him. UGH! I can't even work as a stupid spy because when I come back, our place is in total chaos. I won't even tell ya what Summer does or Lady Kuroko is a straight nightmare...how can you be a psychopathic shy ghost. She stalked a man for his black polish and scared him to death. Thank god Sparky has his lighthouse or else he would've short circuited the whole house." Rogue slammed her head on the table.

"Wait, how does that work?" Nani asked confused, she placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "Setting a swimming pool on fire."

"She just does...I don't know how, she's a trouble maker...just like the rest of us." Rogue sighed again, mumbling "It's in the family. She's a demon."

"Oh...I like that...I like the sound of that, Little Demon." Pleakley spoke to himself, but gulped when Rogue glanced at him.

Rogue was one of the most dangerous experiments around. She was programmed to sap enemies of their strength, not only using it against them but she could even sap their memories, making her the perfect spy.

 **In Experiment form, she was a koala looking experiment, who had botches of red and blue all over her body. Even in experiment form she wore the same clothes, her antennas were shorter with spikes on the ends.**

 **In human form: Her hair was short, going to the back of her neck, the back was red and the front part was blue. She still had her sharp canine teeth which gave her a vampire look. She wore a orange tank top with light blue colored lace fishnets covering her arms, medium size chest, and over her stomach. She wears a short blue jean skirt, with reddish orange leggings and brown boots, and had bright red finger less gloves. Her eyes are dark blue.**

"Well...I know how that feels...but I must admit, it's very nice of you to take her in, "Nani said gratefully because Lilo would've tried to keep her here and one experiment is enough.

Rogue looked up confused, "Huh? Why wouldn't I? Sometimes I could kill her, but I'm not going to abandon her...she's my little **sister** after all."

Nani was drinking her coffee and she chuckled, "Oh that's cute...sisters. You see her as a sister."

"I don't see her as my sister...she is my little sister...same genetic DNA kinda deal." Rogue sipped her coffee, "It's not bad, I'm more of a tea gal. Tea is a little more relaxing."

"WHA? WHAT? WAIT! SISTERS! YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY RELATED?" Nani stood up.

"Yyyyeeeaaahhh...I thought it was obvious...even Lilo knew that. Well...wait... Your human noses don't really smell too well...I guess you wouldn't be able to tell if we smelled the same."

Pleakley was just as shocked, "Wait, so that little demon is related to YOU! But...but...you're so...mature...and...and...easier."

"Why are you guys so surprise? You know about Angel Sisters right? "

"But I thought that was different, they have their magic. I thought maybe Jumba used Stella's DNA and created the others or something."

"Whoa...way off. If Jumba used Stella's DNA, wouldn't she be their mom...I mean she acts like one, but hell, she's more patient than me...I'm ready to kill my brothers and sisters half the time."

Nani seemed still in shock by this...

"And just so you know...Virgil is my twin brother, Gambit and Boom Boom are my little brother and sisters...plus the others."

"Others...how many do you-"

Lilo and Pyro walked through the door.

"Lilo, how did you get her to agree?" Pyro said, amazed, not noticing the danger that she just walked into.

"Simple, Windy wanted to thank me for helping her find her brother, Savion...and Myrtle's picked on her too. So we have our team. Oh you might wanna get home...won't Rogue be worried."

"Let her worry, she's a mean bitch anyways. Even Teddy agrees with me." Pyro crossed her arms but then she jumped in excitement, "Maybe I could spend the night with you and Stitch, I could ask Virgil."

Rogue steamed as she was standing over Pyro, in one quick move, she grabs Pyro in a bear hug.

"Who's the mean bitch?" Rogue asked.

"Hey Language." Nani cried out.

"Suck a d-" Pyro snapped but her mouth was covered by Rogue's hand.

"You're in so much trouble, young lady. You're grounded and you can't just walk around by yourself. There's Experiment Hunters!"

Pyro bit Rogue's wrist, she dropped her and she ran right behind the couch.

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!"

"I'M IN CHARGE OF YOU! NOW GET OVER HERE!"

"This looks familiar." Pleakley said, looking at Nani and Lilo.

"No way, we're not that bad." Nani sighed, she seemed exhausted just by looking at Pyro and Rogue struggling with each other.

"NO!"

Pyro ran through the doggy door.

"Pyro! Pyro!" Rogue opened the door. A serious woman was standing in front of the door, holding Pyro by her shirt, who was kicking in the air.

"Let me go, LET ME GO CATTY!"

 **The female had the largest bust that Nani had ever seen. She wore business attire, white shirt with black light sweater, both unbutton to reveal her large cleavage, wearing a short plaid (red and black) skirt, with white leggings and knee high stilettos boots and a ribbon tied around her neck, her lilac hair tied back into a tight bun, and purple cat paw rimmed glasses. She also had fangs sticking out of her mouth. She held a horse whip in her other hand.**

"Quiet Child." She spoke with authority, looking at Rogue, "The Hunters have been capture...and one was killed, thanks to Lady Kuroko. Bunch of pathetic half wits."

"Good job." Rogue said, she sighed again as Pyro was still struggling.

"Hey Catalina."" Lilo waved.

This woman named Catalina seem to smile a little, "Ah...Lilo...I hope you're doing excellent. Obeying your elders?"

"I...guess." Lilo looked confused.

"Excellent, at least you can show this one how to respect others." Catalina hugged Pyro tight, "No matter how adorable they are. You must be disciplined."

"You don't tell me what to do either." Pyro stuck her tongue at her.

"Pipe down." Catalina hit her rear with the whip, "Rogue, the Hunters have been capture and Amnesio having their minds wiped as we spoke...or what's like or it. It seems Summer got really bored and scramble one theirs for fun."

Jumba clapped, "Brilliant, 325, always amazed Jumba. Never able to fight his programming."

"I'll talk to him but Thanks. Well Pyro, you're lucky that they're caught." Rogue sighed, "Catalina, please take Pyro home."

"Of course, Big Sis."

"Ass Kisser!" Pyro shouted, but she waved as Catalina was walking away still carrying her, "No...let go...I wanna see Stitch."

"At least Catty still listens...kinda...except she's really loves tormenting her 'stundents'." Rogue sighs again.

 **Experiment 605, aka Celia. Program to lower the male population's self esteem, and females if she finds them really pathetic. Lilo found that her rough approach was excellent for coaching, she runs a boot camp with Kixx, encouraging or more like abusing the trainees to exercise and eating healthy.**

"Ah...Stitch...just in time. The little one wishes to say goodbye, "Catalina stopped as Stitch was walking on the steps. She hadn't seen him since he captured her.

Pyro gave Stitch a hug around his leg and she gave him those big eyes.

"See ya later Kiddo."

"Oh Stitch...aaaaa...hey there, well we really should be going. Pyro is grounded again." Rogue smiled at him and patted him on the head, she grabbed Pyro and pulled her away.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MOMMY!" Pyro cried out. Nani closed the door and Stitch came through the dog door, lying on the floor.

"Stitch, what's wrong?" Lilo asked, "Did you find Fang?"

Stitch nodded while his head was still on the floor but his head shut up, crying, "ANGEL IS MAD AT ME!"

While Rogue was holding Pyro under her arm.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Catalina asked, "It's a waste of energy, you've just confirmed it with your 'touch'."

"It's been so long, I wasn't sure at first; but we can't...not until Mom and Dad get here. They would know...or at least Mom will."

"As these secrets...it's pathetic-" Catalina was interrupted by Rogue's eyes glowing bright red.

"We must be careful...even Stella agrees...and I agree with her...Hah...funny, a demon agreeing with an angel." Rogue patted Pyro on the head as she calmed down.

"Mommy will be finally here?" Pyro cheered with a smile, "And Daddy too, we'll be the happy family that I always wanted."


	9. Dinner with the Demons

The Figure's POV

I found out that some of the other experiments were meeting. It was a small planet called Kypertia.

It was easy to hide among them, even with my black cloak around me because I knew I haven't seen them before and they probably haven't seen me...except one...I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise her...People called me Reuben...but my name's Zack." It was that Yellow one again, he threw sandwiches at me during the battle. He was talking to a beautiful experiment with a scorpion tail. I licked my lips, she had a very unique energy as well, very strong...My fangs came out instantly, I wanted to bite her...and taste that energy. I covered my mouth and was about to walk away when I bumped into a small Pink and Green experiment. Her energy was powerful as well.

She had a Pink long and large antennae that covered over her right eye and a green one that went down her back. She looked up at me with a glare.

"I don't believe I've seen you before...hmmmm...and yet you look familiar." She rubbed underneath her chin, "Dearest, doesn't he look familiar too you?"

A very large red and blue experiment stood above me, he had an eye patch over his left eye, "Nope, should he?"

She scoffed, "What's your experiment number, child?" She asked me. Her scent was familiar too, she reminded me of that girl I bit.

I froze, I didn't even think that far, I couldn't make any mistakes. If I claim a number and there already that experiment, then I could get busted.

"I...I...I don't know. I was being chased by hunters, I don't know where else to go. I have no memory or no scientist...they've killed him and grabbed me but I escaped...please...please...I just want to be safe. I heard some of you were going to a far place...I don't have a purpose or a life. Please help." I asked breathlessly looking at the small lady. She glared at me and for a second I thought I was in trouble.

"Oh you poor dear, "She looked at me tearfully, "I can't send a poor creature away, look at these scars, Darling." She grabbed my arms and pulled them out for the giant one to see.

"Such Barbarians, they must have tortured you."

I cleared my throat, I can't believe my prision wounds didn't heal yet, but they serve their purpose.

"Do you have a name, child?"

"Uh...no...Maybe...Roy." I winced. Damn it...that's stupid...but it's too late, taking it back now would cause suspicion.

"Well Roy, since you're in a hurry to leave...and the guys will be leaving later, you must come with us. You be safe, dear." She said.

"Of course darling." He patted her on the head and walked off.

"None, then...you shall come with me. My name is Galatica, I'm the Witch Experiment, my sister Magnolia is around here some where. We are heading to E-arth... "She pulled me along and towards the ship, I was happy that the yellow one wasn't on this ship, "I just can't wait to see my darling girls I tell you." This Galatica kept talking as we walked passed a blue experiment who was yelling at a Red experiment, who was just staring at her. She pushed him and tried to hit him with a wrench, but he caught it and pulled her into a kiss.

"You're such a bastard Street and I'm still mad at you." She playfully pushed him away and he walked right passed me...I couldn't help but look at them...my head started to feel like it was ringing. I held my head in my hands...why...why now...as I kept trying to look at this Blue experiment...

She looked exactly like him...but I feel like...I've seen her from somewhere else. The headache got worse when she looked at me...Everything was spinning...and turned black.

 _I was crying...while standing in a room...two others were crying with me. There were something in the shadow of the room and it...it...scared...me... staring at us with those big black hollow eyes..it stood over me and I screamed louder. A door opened wide and a figured rushed in. The thing slithered back into the corner..._

 _"Oh...I'm here...shhhhhh...I'm here. Don't cry my sweet little boy." The pair of arms wrapped around me and I felt safe in the warmth of that grasp, especially from the cold figure that stood in the shadow, "There's nothing to cry about...I'm always here." I felt several warm kisses on my face and was rocked side to side. It shielded me until the scary figure was gone._

 _"I know...I know...I saw it too. But it can't hurt you...no he can't...Not my strong boys. That shadow can only stare at you...nothing more of a Shade." It continued to say until the three of us calm down. It held us and carried us out the room._

 _"My sweet boys."_

I woke up, in a seat...Galatica was sitting next to me...she sighs in relief.

"Oh...I'm so glad you're ok."

"Galatica-"

"Galatica...Oh no Sugarcube, I'm Magnolia, her twin sister. Galatica wanted me to make sure you were ok. On accord on you passin' out on us. You just take it easy, Sugar Cube. I must go and make sure those two don't eat each other alive."

I nodded, I was so confused...that felt so real...I could smell the fur, feel those warm kisses...and I knew that figure that stood in the shadows all to well. I looked around, to any corner of the ship...and there it was...

A large figure with a long body, it had long black hair that wrapped around its body and tentacles coming out of its back, it was normally faceless but...every once in a while Black hollow eyes would appear on its face as it looked at me...

"My Liege, My Lieges..." It would repeat. I looked around, that girl with the Scorpion tail was looking at it and so was that Blue Experiment.

I sighed, ignoring it...just focus on the mission...Successesful infiltration...somewhat but I need to be careful...especially once we get to E-arth.

* * *

Pyro was still being carried by Rogue like a doll. She frowned and gave up on struggling as she knew that Rogue's grip was almost impossible to get out of, plus with Catalina walking behind her, it would be foolish to escape.

"I can't believe you, when are you gonna listen to me?" Rogue continued her lecture, "If didn't follow my instinct, you and Lilo could've been taken."

Pyro pouted, "Me and Lilo could take 'em. Lilo trains with magic and I have my powers and brains."

"Powers that you barely can control."

"You must listen to your elders little one." Catalina advised.

"Oh...go suck a dick, Catty. You're such a kiss ass." Pyro stuck her tongue out, Catalina whipped her rear with her Horse whip.

"A Lady should watch her mouth."Catalina pushed up her glasses.

"And no more hanging out with Summer, he just lets anything out of his mouth. I might have to-"

Rogue winced as there was an explosion. They stood in front of a large house that was on the outskirts of town, there was a loud scream and laughter.

Rogue sighed in exhaustion, "If I don't lose my mind myself."

She walked into the door and Catalina went up the stairs into her room for a few moments.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lady Kuroko was crying and running away as Sparky was chasing her and shooting electricity at her.

"SPARKY! CUT IT OUT!" Rogue grabbed him by the ears.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Sparky hissed, he didn't really speak like the others, words were hard for him. He was the third oldest in the family and was known as the silent terror because he was mostly quiet because of his difficulty speaking.

"As the third oldest, you need to behave."

Sparky laughed and buzzed, it one glare from Rogue caused him to jump into a plug.

"T...Thank you." Lady Kuroko cried but she and Rogue winced as there was another explosion.

"Here, you're in charge, and don't let her out of your sight, Kuro." She gave Pyro to her younger sister. Pyro laughed and hugged her.

Rogue went into the Kitchen, Aurora was beside herself as Boom Boom was smashing the potatoes with a hammer and Gambit was playing his guitar louder and sitting on the table.

"Please...Big Sister Boom Boom...Big Brother Gambit, you must stop this...I must have dinner ready in an hour." Aurora pleaded.

 **Experiment 585: Aurora, the only magic user in the Demon Family, programmed with a mysterious magical ability of time but her magical energy does varied depending on her mood, but time was her true magical element. She could cause chaos with a snap of her finger. Only problem, she was born good, like Ace and her magic of time doesn't effect experiments or living being to an extreme degree.**

 **Just as her name, Aurora's fur is a light, haunting blue that glittered like the stars, her eyes were light lime green, and unlike her family, she had hair instead of antennas, just like her namesake, her hair is an array of colors like the aurora, she had bright green, purple, yellow, pink and a touch of red flowed in her hair and it always flowed like a flag blowing in the wind.**

She wore a white tank top and jeans, but her clothes are different in human form. She turns to be sweet and she's quite patient, but she does have her moments when she loses her temper, but that tends to end badly as she can't control her magic when that happens.

"You want me to help! I'M HELPING!" Boom Boom threw her small explosive energy balls into the potatoes smashed and smashed them with her orange and black pumpkin face mallet, causing a large explosions. Covering all three of them with mashed potatoes.

Boom Boom started laughing crazy, looking up at the ceiling and Gambit laughed along with her, he shot a fork at her, using his guitar strings, she hit it and sent the fork flying into the toaster which exploded.

"RIGHT ON!" They both screamed in their madness until Rogue smacked their heads together.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT EXPLOSIONS ARE PROHIBITED IN THE HOUSE!" Rogue screamed so loud that the house almost shook.

Boom Boom seem to enjoyed the injury and drooled as if ready for more punishment.

 **Gambit and Boom Boom looked exactly alike, they both were orange and black, such as Orange heads with a black patch over one of their eyes for Gambit it was his right, for Boom Boom her left. It was the same for their hands and feet, black spots on those as well. The only difference between them was Boom Boom had a head full of antennas which she ties into high pigtails and Gambit just has his ears. Both of they were insane and hyper, enjoying what they do best.**

 **Boom boom can create small explosions with her hands or antennas while Gambit was stronger, he could create make anything exploded. He preferred small objects but if he had more time he can make buildings and statues exploded too.**

 **Gambit, of course has a weakness for gambling and women; but he hardly ever lost because of his secondary ability. He was a keen observer, he watched people's facial expressions and their quirks to beat them, while Gambit was the brains, Boom Bolm was the wild trump card, his joker.**

 **Their Programming was simple, for destruction and exploding towns.**

"You two are the most..."Rogue couldn't even finish her sentences and just hit her head on the refrigerator.

"Come Sis, we were just havin' a little fun...while helping our baby sister out." Gambit said, he was the charmer, he reached and held hugged Aurora

"Well, I did ask for help...but I wanted you guys to peel the potatoes and smash them, not this." Aurora held her hand up at the mess, the kitchen was completely destroyed.

"C'mon Pudding cup, just reverse like you always do." Gambit smiled, "Please."

Aurora sighed and snapped her fingers, with a flash the kitchen was back to the way it was.

"See, no harm done." Gambit said and Boom Boom nodded madly with her mad smile, they were about to walk off, when Rogue snatched the guitar and the mallet.

"Hold it you two. As punishment-"

"Punishment," Boom Boom's antennas perked up at the word.

"You two are on laundry duty for the next week. And if you destroy the washing machine and dryer, I'll break your guitar, "She looks at Gambit, who gasped.

"Not my precious...Dahlia." He cried on his knees, "Please, anything but that."

"And Spooky Hollow, what will you do to him, will you punish him?" Boom boom's eyes widened in delight, she grabbed Rogue's leg, "Punish me instead."

"No...I'll do something worse...You'll just never see it again."

Boom Boom gasped but in excitement, "That's a kind of despair...wonderful...wonderful despair."

"Boom Boom, lets go." Gambit and Boom Boom hunched over and walked out of the kitchen.

"But I still need help." Aurora cried out.

"SUMMER!" Rogue screamed.

"I'm coming...I'm coming, you don't have to scream, "Summer sighed, floating into the Kitchen.

"You've been teaching Pyro bad things to say, as punishment...help Aurora in the kitchen."

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Virgil on you. Who knows...he might be mad." Rogue snarled.

For a second, fear flashed onto Summer's face but he shrugged and scoffed, "This is so stupid I could die."

"Thanks Summer, could you please peel those potatoes for me, while I cook the pork."

Rogue sighed in exhaustion, she only dealt with seven of her siblings.

Virgil was sleeping on the sofa when Rogue kicked him off. He woke up in a start, rubbing the back of his head.

"Owwww...what was that for?" Virgil, the oldest of the Demon Children and Rogue's twin.

 **Experiment 218: The Hulky experiment: If given to pure rage, he turns into a behemoth of mass destruction and indestructible to magic and weapons in this form until the source of his rage has been dealt with, by him or an outside source. Virgil was the most feared out of all his siblings, because of the unstoppable monster he turned into even though he never dreamed of turning on them. He is a very meek and quiet experiment who is extremely laid back, for his sake and others.**

 **Virgil is slightly taller and leaner than his siblings or any other experiment of the Koala experiments. He was bright orange, with yellow rings around his arms and legs, with long spikes and black eyes.**

I just can't believe you were asleep during that whole chaos in this house. Sparky was tormenting Kuro, The explosive twins were destroying the kitchen again, Pyro sneaked out of the house...Vir, there were experiment hunters around."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Look I know you've got to stay calm or Mr. Hyde comes out, but I can't do this all by myself."

"Why don't I set up the table and you rest. I hear we're getting visitors tonight anyways." Virgil got up and left while Rogue collapsed on the sofa only to hear the doorbell ring. Rogue groaned, just got up to answer the door.

Savion was reading a book until Wendy tapped on his leg. He looked up and squeaked, a bright red blush spend across his face. He hid the book behind his back, trembling. Wendy was looking down at her fortune teller and shaking her head.

"You will be disappointed." She said.

"Oh...Rogue...Miss Rouge...I mean Miss Demon. I...I...didn't think you would be at the door." He squeak and turned his head, pulling his book out, reading the few words, he turns back and handed a pineapple to her, "I...I couldn't find...any flowers...that...that...matches you..so...here."

"Hmmmm...thanks. Come on in."

Savion was stiff as he walked in and Wendy followed him.

"Well thanks, maybe Aurora could make pineapple upside down cake. You can sit in the living room, dinner's not quite ready." Rogue shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

Savion pulled out his book and read, he face palmed his head, " That matches your beauty...of course...I was suppose to say These flowers don't match your beauty and I was suppose to get actually flowers. How did I miss that? Stupid stupid...stupid..." He groaned and Wendy laughed. Lady Kuroko and Pyro were looking out the hallway.

"That's not funny...Ok...First impressions are critical...so...I still have a chance...compliment her clothes..that's the next step. Show her you pay attention." He stiffened up as Rogue came back.

"Ah...aren't you gonna sit?"

"Yes...yes...of course. And might I say...that you look...wonderful." Savion sighed lovingly in a daze but Rogue didn't seem to notice, "I mean...your clothes...look great...on you."

"Savion, these are the clothes I'm always wearing."Rogue sighed, "I have ton of the same clothes."

"Yes...but...you...look...great in them...always. You...Nevermind." Savion sniffed and lowered his head in defeat and walked into the living room.

Wendy patted him on the back.

"C'mon Sis, you...you...could at least make it easier for him." Lady Kuroko shook her head.

"Whoa...Rogue, you're so thick headed sometimes." Pyro shook her head as well.

"Poor...zzzzzz...guy." Sparky appeared out of the socket and shook his head.

"Perhaps I should teach him some of my skills." Gambit offered. Boom Boom just sighed but grin at the despair that he saw on Savion's face.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rogue snapped.

"Nothing." They all said at once.

The door bell rung again...Pyro had a wide smile.


	10. Dinner with the Angels

Back at Dark Mountain, a green koala experiment opened the door, he wore a white tank top and baggy pants yawned as he let in dark blue experiment.

"Oh Ariel, you're here...good...I've missed you."

Experiment 412, the Good Luck Charm, opposite to his cousin, Clover, he's been known to bring good luck magic with a snap of his finger but he was great in the elemental magic of Wind, better than Clover in fact. Charm had some self centered traits but he was the more innocent but weird spontaneous and carefree personality. He two silver earrings on his left ear and his bottom lip pierced even in experiment form.

Experiment 531, a water demon experiment, she was program to control the very oceans and very drown ships and islands at will. Ariel is a tomboy who wore hoodies, ruffle skirts and timber boots. Like all demon experiments, she had hair, she had sea foam green hair, braided back into ponytail. Her experiment form wasn't her true form, being a demon she keeps her real form hidden very well, she didn't have fur, just regular skin like Lilo. Ariel was a pretty tough experiment physically and a tough personality that turns to mush around a certain green experiment.

"Ok, but why did you call me." Her face turned bright pink when Charm hugged her. She tried to be tough and pushed him to the side. Charm has a mad crush on her since they were kids...when they first met, he told her he might be attracted to her, but she didn't take him seriously at the time, since they just met. She regrets giving such a weirdo her time, but they do have pretty weird relationship anyways.

"I would be more ok...if someone stopped worrying!" He shouted back to the kitchen.

"Oh I can't find Fang anywhere. What if she's lost?" Stella was walking back and forth in the kitchen, but she greeted Ariel, "Oh Ariel, I'm sorry I didn't really see you there...Would you like something to drink or eat? I should have dinner ready in a moment, if I remember correctly, you like like fish right...Oh I could make a fish taco...Your mother did give me a mackerel."

"No I'm ok...Maybe just a glass of water."

She sat in the couch, Charm was writing something down...Like his Cousins, Charm was a singer, and he sung many different types of music, which made him popular in all genres, it depends on his weird mood swings.

"Hey Ariel, I need your opinion on something...I'm trying out a...I guess it could be a love song...since I did Heavy Rock last week... I kinda got the idea when Sunny was chasing Sky last week...I laughed at him. Can you imagine, running from some obsessed hottie like Sunny...but there is the soul eating thing."

Ariel laughed nervously, trying to figure out if she acted like her.

Charm started singing, her heart melted like butter.

 **Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a human**

"See...that doesn't seem right..."

"Uh..*scoffed* man...why didn't you ask Aqua Maria, she's the siren in our family. I ca-"

"That's good! Man. Ok..."

 **Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man** **  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

His voice was rich, Ariel's heart was beating like crazy, the water in her glass was vibrating like crazy.

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me**

He was on one knee, holding her handin his...she completely broke her glass, the water floated right beside her. She could barely contain herself, the water was evaporating from the heat of her blushing face.

He stood back up, barely noticing her goofy smile, he turned back around, "Are you ok? Ari?"

"Yes...I mean...the song is wonderfully. I think it's one of your best." Ariel tried to keep her composure, taking deep breaths, "Now are you done, I was in the middle of watching Football."

Charm's eyes widened, he grabbed the remote and flicked the T.V. on to the sports channel, he pushed her to sit down and sat right beside her, "You're already here...why not stay?"

"Charm what's your deal? You didn't ask me to come out here and help you when you had Stella-" She snapped but gasped when he saw her reading a 'How to Woo' book, she tried to snatch it from him, "Oh no...you're not doing anything mushy-"

"Wrap your arm around her shoulder," He read out loud, grabbing her struggling arms and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, full force to his chest, "Isn't this nice? Not a scary movie or a romantic movie either but it will do."

She blushed in frustration at his mere distance while talking to her, she tried to push him back but he wasn't budging. She growled at his trick, but she kinda like his attention.

"So...I was wondering...maybe at my next concert, you can come along. We can go on a double date with Savion...if he gets the courage to ask Rogue that it...he's probably gonna fall...I hope he doesn't." He shrugged his shoulders...when the door swung open. Clover and Angel were practically carrying Fang.

"Ok..ok..I can walk from here, geez, I'm the big sister here." She burped but when they let her go, she fell square on her face.

"You're a totally embarrassment, sometimes." Slang came floating out of the room with her cloak completely wrapped around her body.

"Oh Shut-" Fang was interrupted when Stella hugged her.

"Oh I'm so so so so glad you're ok...and you're not as half as drunk as last week. Come...I made your favorite, Spicy ghost jalapeño pepper tacos...or I could make you breakfast food. You do like eggs when your drunk."

Angel cleared her throat, "Stella...remember..."

Stella looked back at Angel, "Oh But Angel Sweetheart, she just got back home."

"Ahem."

Stella sighed and looked so torn, "Fang...I'm sorry but we can't take any more disappearing acts. The Grand Magic Council are very determine to lock you away. Even since...the battle with the LeRoys and your seal cracking, the Phoenix is really trying to take over. You are going to have to really stay on your toes...with them and it and that means...I'm sorry to say...No more drinking."

"What?"

Stella completely crumpled, "Ok...maybe just a restriction...not a complete withdrawal...Like one bottle of beer a day."

"Stella!" Angel cried out, "For the family. And she kissed my boyfriend! Plus when you're drunk, the Phoenix takes over. Remember what happened in New York."

Clover started laughing again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY CLOVER!" Angel cried out.

Charm sighed, sliding to the side and looking over at his cousins.

"Yes...I'm sorry Fang, but no alcohol at all...I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, but this is for your best interest. There are plenty other things to do then drinking...like oh you love dancing...I could get you that dance revolution...please forgive me, Fangie." Stella cried out, but sniff and gave her another hug, then she pushed her towards the table, "But Your favorite tacos here, Oh I'm so so so glad your safe. We'll discuss all that later." Stella kissed her on the forehead.

"How does she do that? I can't even get Waterita to pay attention to me." Ariel said.

"I was totally going to put more of my stuff in your room if you didn't come back." Slang said coldly.

"SHUT UP DRAG ICE QUEEN!"

"At least I don't smell like a brewery." Slang snapped back.

"Girls...Slang, you were worried about Fang too, so please no more arguing. We are going to a nice dinner, Ariel would you care to join us." Stella said, surprisingly happy, "I could make those fish tacos."

Charm wrapped his arm around Ariel again, "Of course she's staying, Ari is helping me with my new song. Come, you'll sit with me." He pulled her down to his seat and let her sit beside him. Angel sighed at the cuteness, Charm wasn't exactly social with the other experiments but a few like Savion who plays guitar with him or his family, except for his Dad.

"I could use a beer." Fang sighed.

"Oh of course-" Stella was about to get her one.

"Stella..." Angel reminded her.

"Oh that's right...you can have juice, water...or even Soda."

"But it's tacos...tacos and beer just magically go together." Fang whined.

"You're already drunk...I'm surprise you can even sit up. Here's a Cherry Coke." Angel slammed a bottle in front of her.

"I swear Angie...I thought he was someone else...calm down. Stitchie boy is cute but he couldn't handle me." Fang hiccup and laid her head on the table, "He's meant for an innocent little girl like you."

Clover laughed while sitting next to Ariel, she whispered, "How are you enjoying Charmy's attention?"

"Wonderful." Ariel sighed, wondering how she got into this mess.

"Did he asked you out?" Clover asked, with a giggle.

"I think he did...but then he was talking about Savion and Rogue...and you know Charm...I have no say so in the matter."

"Hey Charmy, Ariel is totally excited about your date-"Clover shouted but Ariel covered her mouth.

"You say anything and I'll end you." She said in her deep demon voice.

"Oh...so you've said yes...great...You're so amazing, I would totally do you if my cousins weren't here." He wrapped his arm, snuggling her.

"Ewww...get a room you two." Clover snickered.

"No...No..."

"That's a good idea...you can come to my room...we can do this cuddling that I've read." Charm stood up and was about to drag her away.

"No...No...my dad would eat you alive...I don't give consent...I don't give consent!" Ariel was holding tight to the chair but He was just dragging her along, "I hate you sometimes." Ariel glared at Clover, who was laughing.

Stella came to the rescue, "Ah Charm, darling cousin, I just made Ariel's tacos...you would want her to eat right? It's in the Wooing book."

"Hmmm...that's correct. I guess we can cuddle some other time."

Ariel sighed in relief, he pushed her back to the table in front of her fish tacos.

"How did you know about the book?"

"Oh I saw Virgie looking at it in Kokua Town book store. The author was there...and he recommended it to him...and kept calling us a couple. He wanted me to look at it with him to see if it was actually accurate...before Gambit and Boom Boom destroyed a hole in the wall...Oh I think it's fantastic. Virgie is such a wonderful boy even if he's a Demon, I wonder who's the lucky girl." Stella chuckled wonderfully as she walked back into the kitchen, "Oh...I'll get you some more water Ariel."

Angel, Slang and Ariel face palm themselves on the forehead, while Clover chuckled.

"Whoa...She's oblivious." Charm just said.

"She's not the only one." Ariel grumbled.

* * *

Rogue was shocked to see Lilo and Stitch standing in front of the door.

"Stitch...Lilo, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh...Pyro left Teddy...and Things were disappearing. So we're here to return him." Lilo said

"LILO! STITCH! Join us for dinner! Coconut cake for dessert." Pyro cried out, pulling them both inside. Rogue growled, she knew that Pyro planned this, but she can do is sigh and smile.

The whole room went quiet when they walked into the room.

"Oh look everyone...Lilo and Stitch are here...for dinner."

"Fantastic...this will be such a pain I could die." Summer slouched.

"Ah..Ah...w..w..what do we do?" Lady Kuroko quivered as if she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"You can stop crying like a pathetic bowl of jelly. You are a Demon, so show some back bone." Catalina snapped. Lady cried out in fear at her snapping her.

"Please..I...I...I'm..sorry for b..b...being an embarrassment-" She started to cry.

"You're not an embarrassment, Catalina, be nice." Virgil whispered and patted Lady Kuroko on the head.

"Alright...feeding time everyone." Rogue clapped her hands.

Savion was nervous as he was sitting next to Rogue. Aurora flew over and sat down in front of Catalina She gasped when she saw Stitch. Summer was floating above, placing the enormous amount of food on the table and sitting between Sparky and Lady Kuroko. Virgil was the first and passing down the trays of food.

"Oh Stitch...hello, didn't expect you here, but it's nice to see you guys again." Aurora smiled.

Pyro, Wendy and Lilo were sitting at the kiddie table, Teddy was sitting in the baby sit with a plate of nuggets in front of him.

"This is great, I'm normally trying to get into the adult table. And Stitch is here too." Pyro clapped lovingly.

Wendy had her fortune teller, she sighed, "This could be good...brother won't look like a fool."

"So...uh...Great job on the food Rogue.." Savion laughed nervously.

"Oh...that was Aurora, I just made sure the house didn't fall apart."

"And...and...a great job with that."

Stitch was sat beside Catalina and Aurora was carefully sat in front of him, but beside her was Boom Boom who was flinging mash potatoes at Summer when Lady ducked with a squeal.

 _"Po Po Po..."_

"Well you just stop your agonizing Pouting and be a man damn it." Catalina scoffed, "Aurora worked hard on this chicken."

"Oh...I just got the recipe from Stella, she's a wonderful cook." Aurora smiled again.

Virgil sighed with disappointment and hung his head.

 _"Po...Po...Po."_

"Stuck out with Miss Sugar Gumdrops?" Rogue hinted, Virgil nodded, "Honestly if she wasn't so nice, even for an Angel, I would say cut your losses. I can't believe she's so...thick headed."

"Can't talk." Sparky buzzed. Gambit was shooting peas with his spoon amd hit Lady who quivered in agony.

"What does that mean?" Rogue glared at him.

"I'm sure...he means nothing by it." Savion cleared his throat, "Rogue...I...I...Iwas thinking...uh..."

"Oh calm down Lady, just hit me back." Gambit offered a clear shot. Lady Kuroko was shaking when she put a piece of green bean and threw it at him, "See...that wasn't bad."

"It...it...wasn't..."Lady Kuroko laughed nervously.

"Po...Po...Po."

Stitch kept looking around, trying to figure out who was making that sound. He felt this...tense...darkness.

Lady flung Mashed potatoes at Catalina, hitting her in the face.

"Take that." Lady laughed madly, her dark aura was growing. Stitch thought that might have been her.

"Po...Po...Po..."

It was a deep voice, it sounded close...really...really...close. Stitch felt something on his leg...

"Charm...has a concert next week...and...and...would...would..."Savion was sweating bullets as he had her undivided attention. Virgil was giving him the thumbs up.

Suddenly, she and Virgil was smacked in the face by peas and chicken. Savion sighed in despair as Rogue sat up and...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She roared, stopping the whole room. Catalina froze as she was holding Lady by the neck, ready to shove corn in her face. Gambit was slamming potatoes at Sparky, Pyro and Lilo were standing on the kiddie table with their nuggets in their hands, ready to throw. Boom Boom slammed a mini mallet into the greens that splattered all over Virgil's and Aurora's face, Summer was holding at least five plates in the air and...

"Teddy did it." Pyro pointed at her teddy bear with mash potatoes on its paw.

"Po...Po...Po...

Stitch froze...as he realized...the sound was coming underneath the table...and he slowly looked down...seeing a pairing of pale but muddy hands...and a face with cold black eyes...

"Po...Po...Po..." Its hands contorted, it tilted its head in several different angle with a cracking sound...with one pause...it opened its mouth...revealing several rows of teeth...

He jumped back, kicking the table up and falling backwards...his plate slammed him square in the face and the rest of the plate splattered everywhere else.

"See...brother won't look like a fool." Wendy sighed.


End file.
